Comforting Heat
by MangaMamma
Summary: Yusuke faces a great loss but his heart is mended by an unlikely love. But when feelings are finally revealed, fate steps in and Yusuke loses again. Will love transcend death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I only claim ownership over the plot.

**A/N:** Ok, I started writing this story but I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. I'm posting the first two chapters to give you a good feel for the story, so give it a whirl and let me know what you think. Pleeeease? Thanks!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke sat there, trying to listen to what his friend was saying, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. He was missing something. There was a clue and he'd missed it.

"Oi Yusuke! You even listening to me man?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kuwabara. I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" The redhead leaned in conspiratorially and whispered to his best friend. "Is it Keiko?"

Yusuke just shook his head as he sat there drawing patterns in the pile of sugar he'd dumped on the table. He and Keiko had broken up over three months ago and despite what Yusuke told Kuwabara, his friend couldn't accept the fact that the breakup was mutual and neither was unhappy about it.

"No, man. I told you, I'm happier now so just drop it before I pound your thick skull into the ground."

Kuwabara sat back and studied the man that he'd known since childhood. Through all those years Yusuke had yelled at him and threatened him, and he could tell that his heart just wasn't in that last threat.

"So what is it then?"

"I don't know." Yusuke slumped back in the booth and looked across the table at the redhead. "I just can't shake the feeling something is really wrong."

"Oooh, I've had that. It's not something you should ignore Yusuke."

"I'm not ignoring it stupid! That's the problem."

"Well, you want me to give it a shot? I could try and read your spirit energy and see if I can pick something up from your subconscious."

"You can do that?"

Kuwabara just shrugged but he had a smug grin in place. "I spend a lot of time at Genkai's with Yukina and the old lady has been teaching me a few things."

Yusuke smirked, "You've been holding out on me Kuwabara. Let's do it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke and Kuwabara left the diner and headed for Kuwabara's house. They sat down on the sofa facing each other and Kuwabara reached out for Yusuke's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I need physical contact. I'm not skilled enough yet to do it without touching the subject."

Yusuke sighed and held his hand out which was lightly gripped within Kuwabara's hand. _Wow. I never realized how huge his hands are. Yukina is going to be one lucky gal_.

"Hey! I heard that you sicko!"

"What!"

Yusuke jumped back slightly and tried to pull his hand away but Kuwabara held fast.

"I'm trying to read you Yusuke. I'm picking up your thoughts. Subconscious and otherwise."

"Oh. Heh, sorry about that."

Kuwabara sent Yusuke one more quick glare before he returned to concentrating on reading his friend's spirit energy. Silence reigned for a few moments before Yusuke spoke up again.

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

Before Yusuke knew what was happening, Kuwabara punched him with his free hand and kept him from falling backwards by pulling on the hand he still held firmly.

Yusuke could only chuckle as he rubbed his jaw and looked back to see Kuwabara's flushed cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Yukina is pure as driven snow and I'm never to utter her name with my filthy mouth again. Damn man, you're worse that Hiei."

"Punk."

"Idiot."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kuwabara closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before he tried to read Yusuke's spirit energy. The first thing he felt was a powerful wave of what? Confidence? Arrogance? He quickly bypassed it, knowing it's not what he was looking for and continued to sift through Yusuke's emotions and subconscious thoughts. Kuwabara hit upon Yusuke's laughter, insecurities and even lusts. He tried not to linger too long because he honestly didn't want to intrude on his friend's feelings.

He kept searching until he finally hit a patch of fear. _So much fear for someone so confident and powerful. I had no idea Yusuke_. Kuwabara sifted through Yusuke's fears and found what he had been complaining about. His nagging worry that something was wrong. Kuwabara reached out to touch the grey cloud and he was immediately hit with an image of Atsuko.

Kuwabara quickly pulled away and came back to see wide brown eyes fixed on him.

"It's my mom isn't it?"

Kuwabara just nodded. Yusuke shot to his feet and was out the door in a flash.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke came barging in the front door, "Mom!" He frantically scanned the living room and quickly made his way through the small house, shouting for his mother. But his search turned up empty.

He stood in the living room trying to figure out his next move when the phone rang. His mind still occupied at how to best search all the bars in the city he picked up the phone, not even speaking a greeting. Finally, a voice on the other end caught his attention.

"Hello! Is anyone there? I'm Doctor Hiwatari and I'm calling from Mercy Hospital on behalf of Urameshi Atsuko. Hello!"

"Wha-? Th-this is Urameshi. Uh, Yusuke. Uh, her son. Who did you say you were?"

The voice became softer and Yusuke's stomach lurched. "My name is Doctor Hiwatari. We have your mother here at Mercy Hospital."

"Is she ok? Why didn't she call?"

"It's hospital policy for the doctor to call. Yusuke was it? Yusuke, I'd like you to come down to the hospital please."

"Put her on the phone."

"I can't do that Yusuke. Just please come down to the hospital and we'll explain everything."

"You still haven't answered my question Doc. Is she ok?"

"Young man, please---"

"Answer me damn it!"

There was a long pause on the other end and then a sigh. "No Yusuke. She's not ok."

Yusuke felt his throat closing up and he swallowed hard. _I have to ask. I have to know_. "How bad?"

There was silence on the other end and Yusuke knew the answer. _But I want to hear him say it_. "Is she….dead?" Yusuke barely managed to choke out the words.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. You mother died a few hours ago. We tried everything but…."

Yusuke listened as the doctor explained that his mother had been hit by a car. Bystanders said they didn't know why she just walked out into oncoming traffic. We ran a toxicology test and it revealed her alcohol level was . She'd suffered major head trauma and by the time she was brought in to the hospital she'd lost a lot of blood and her internal injuries were too severe and numerous to repair all at once.

"Thank you. I'll be in later."

Yusuke's hollow voice interrupted the doctor and he hung up. He stared straight ahead, not feeling or thinking anything. He didn't even know how long he had been standing there when the phone brought him out of his daze.

He didn't answer it; he just dropped it and walked back to his mother's bedroom. He usually hated coming in here because it smelled of alcohol and cheap perfume. He took a step in and his foot hit an empty bottle on the floor. He bent down and picked up the liquor bottle. _Well, at least she didn't drink cheap_.

Yusuke tossed the bottle aside and went over to her bed and collapsed in it, hugging one of her pillows tightly

"You stupid, selfish drunk. It's one thing to be a bad mother and have me take care of you more than you take care of me, but you….you…"

Yusuke clamped his eyes shut against the tears that wanted to flow.

"I can't believe you left me like this. You didn't even say goodbye. You selfish bitch."

Yusuke muttered the words into the pillow as his willpower failed him and he began sobbing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So he really did love me."

Atsuko looked down upon her son with a warm smile. She was hovering in the air above the bed with some perky blue haired girl on an oar who claimed to know Yusuke. Atsuko was pretty sure she was imagining all of this, but it made her feel good to believe, to know, that her son loved her.

Botan couldn't understand why Yusuke's mother would think he loved her after comments like that, but then again she knew they didn't have the most…..normal of relationships.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm afraid we should be going now. I have lots of others to pick up deary. Shall we?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Goodbye Yusuke." Atsuko turned to Botan, "Is this going to be a long flight? Can I at least get a drink to go?"

"Wha-? A drink! A drink is what got you killed in the first place!"

"Relax. I was just kidding Bonbon."

"That's _Botan_."

"Whatever." The two women took off on the oar leaving behind a grieving Yusuke. "So how do you know my son? Girlfriend?"

"Oh no! Yusuke and I are just good friends."

"And how exactly did you meet?"

"I was his guide when he died the first time."

"The first time."

"Yeah. You remember. He died saving that little boy. He was such a brat back then but he finally learned---"

Atsuko listened intently to the surreal tale the blue haired girl was telling her. _I must be really wasted to be hallucinating something like this……_.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I only claim ownership over the plot.

**A/N:** So far so good, yes? I sure hope so, it's kind of growing on me.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 2**

Kuwabara sat on the bench with Yukina, enjoying the closeness of the Koorime and the sweet smell of all the flowers in her garden. "Um, Yukina?"

"Yes Kazuma?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you would…." He'd fought big powerful scary demons and almost lost his life on several occasions, but he couldn't ever remember being this nervous. "…If you would like to….to go out with me sometime."

Kuwabara's face was blood red and he was sweating as if he'd just sprinted several miles. Yukina thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. She smoothed invisible wrinkles in her kimono and cleared her throat.

"I would like that very much Kazuma."

"Really!"

Yukina giggled as the enthusiastic redhead clasped both her hands in his and rambled on about the places they could go and how much fun they would have.

"Please stop touching my sister you filthy ningen."

Kuwabara froze as the deep voice fell upon them from above.

"Hiei! That wasn't very nice."

The black clad fire demon appeared in a blur of black before them.

"What? I said 'please'."

Yukina tried to glare at her brother but she failed miserably. For some reason, whenever she looked into her twin's matching crimson eyes, she just wanted to smile.

"Kazuma just asked me out on a date. Isn't that sweet?"

Kuwabara slowly turned to see Hiei staring at him. _Why isn't he threatening my life right now? He doesn't even look angry_. "Uh, I hope that's ok with you Hiei. I would have asked your permission first but no one can ever find you so I just asked Yukina directly."

"Yukina knows what she wants and I will not stand in her way. Unless you force me to. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Hiei."

Kuwabara visibly relaxed and let his iron grip on Yukina's hands loosen. He gave her an apologetic grin and she just giggled.

"So what brings you to the temple Hiei?"

"I thought Yusuke might be here."

"No, I'm sorry. He hasn't been by the temple in a week."

"He's probably still at home. When I called this morning I woke him up and he just mumbled something about wanting to sleep. He had a bad feeling about his mom last night. Probably found her passed out again or had to walk her home from some bar."

Hiei didn't wait for any further explanation. He didn't care. He disappeared in a blur of black and headed for Yusuke's house. He didn't care how late of a night the former Tantei had. He'd missed their appointed meeting and there was going to be hell to pay.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Hiei arrived at Yusuke's house it was still quiet. He walked around to the window he knew to be Yusuke's and jumped up to stand on the thin sill. He peered in but didn't see Yusuke. He went around to all the windows until he finally found him. He was lying in another's bed, an empty bottle of liquor tightly clasped to his chest.

_The fool is passed out drunk_! Hiei frowned at the pathetic sight. He'd seen Yusuke drink enough demon liquor to kill an entire herd of elephants and still play a decent game of darts. Something else had to be wrong. Hiei wrapped on the window several times but Yusuke didn't even flinch so he just went around to the back door and 'let himself in'.

Hiei made his way back to the bedroom and showed no mercy or caring in waking Yusuke. He threw a large bowl of cold water on him and smirked as the half demon woke up choking and disoriented.

"Hello Yusuke. Lovely afternoon, don't you think?"

Yusuke sat there coughing out the bit of water in his lungs and then just stared straight ahead. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and hollow.

"Go away Hiei. I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now."

"Correction. You're in no _shape_ to kick my ass right now."

"Right. Just go away."

Hiei frowned and wondered what was wrong with his friend. He'd expected Yusuke to wake up and start screaming at him, not sit there like a zombie. He remembered what Kuwabara had said and took a stab at his problem.

"Is it your mother?"

Yusuke turned towards him and the fire demon's eyes went wide in shock. The once warm and sparkling brown eyes of the toushin were empty, lifeless and bloodshot. They stared at each other for several silent minutes and finally Yusuke just hung his head again, the effort too much for him.

Hiei wasn't very good at comforting people. Even after years around Kurama and Yukina, he still tended to be a little too gruff. But this was Yusuke. He wasn't exactly Mr. Sensitive either. The fire demon left the room to return with a glass of water and aspirin. Yusuke silently accepted them, drained the glass and handed it back.

Hiei sat down next to Yusuke and looked down at his own fidgeting hands. _Kurama has done this to me so many times. What does he always start with_?_ Oh yeah…_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yusuke just shook his head 'no'.

"Are you physically hurt?"

Again, just a simple head shake.

Hiei was quickly running out of patience. And questios. He wasn't going to force Yusuke to talk. Whatever was going on was his own business and if he wanted help, he knew how to ask for it.

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"I need….would you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Mercy Hospital."

"Why?"

"I have to say goodbye to my mom."

Hiei's eyes were as wide as they could get without being round. So it was his mother that was the source of his trouble. But…was she dying, or was she already dead? What happened to her? Hiei shook his head a few times to clear it of the questions that had started to bombard his mind. _It doesn't matter. He's asked for my help_.

"Let's go."

Yusuke looked up, surprised at Hiei's answer.

"Really?"

"Of course." Hiei stood up and started walking out of the room. "Although I recommend you bathe first. You reek of alcohol Yusuke." He quirked an eyebrow at the bitter chuckle he heard behind him but paid it no more attention as he went into the bathroom to turn on the water.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke and Hiei walked to the hospital in silence. Hiei didn't care what Kurama and Yukina said, he was going to do things his way and let Yusuke handle his business and just be there in the background waiting. He'd perfected the art of blending into the shadows until needed. Not everyone needed to be handled with kid gloves and not everyone needed to pour their hearts out.

Hiei waited by the constantly opening main entrance doors, desperately trying to get as much fresh air as possible. The smells of the hospital were assaulting his sensitive nose and he felt like he would get sick. _But I have to do this. He asked me to be here for him and I won't leave until he tells me to go away_.

"C'mon. This way."

Hiei turned towards the hollow sounding voice and followed Yusuke into an elevator, down three levels and through several turns in the hallways until they came to a door that answered one of Hiei's questions. Morgue.

Yusuke placed a hand on the door and then paused. "You…you can wait out here if you want."

"Tell me what you want Yusuke. That's what I'll do."

Yusuke turned to look at the fire demon and was confused by what he saw. Hiei wasn't known for showing emotion. If anything, he let his actions speak for him. And right now, his actions were speaking volumes. _He's being so great_. But his eyes….there was something in those crimson eyes that he couldn't read.

Yusuke just nodded and Hiei knew what that meant. _Please come with me_. He'd known Yusuke long enough to be able to read his expressions and Yusuke could probably do the same with him. _If I allow it, that is_.

They entered the fluorescent drenched room and a small man in a white lab coat approached them, his voice thin and high, befitting his small stature. "You two shouldn't be in here. Get out now before I call security."

Yusuke placed a restraining hand on Hiei's shoulder before the short tempered fire demon could reach the mortician.

"I'm here to see Urameshi Atsuko. I'm her son."

The mortician looked Yusuke up and down and then nodded, silently walking over to a table in the corner. They followed him over to the covered body. He pulled the covering back to reveal Atsuko's head and shoulders. He bowed to Yusuke and left.

Yusuke swallowed hard as he reached a shaking hand out to touch his mother's shoulder. They'd never been very close. He couldn't ever really recall her being a normal mother. But she was still his mother and had, in her own way, provided for him as much as she could.

He let her hair run through his fingers and he thought how odd it was that her hair seemed almost black. _She had brown hair, didn't she? Had she colored it since I saw her last? It had been a few days._

"She may not have been the best mother, but she was the only mother I had."

Hiei barely glanced at the dead woman on the table. She was not his concern. It was the young toushin with the big brown eyes that threatened to overflow with tears that concerned him. He didn't know what Yusuke wanted from him, but whatever it was he would give it freely.

"Yusuke?"

"I'm sorry Hiei." Yusuke turned and offered a weak smile. "I shouldn't have asked you to come in with me. You can leave if you want."

"I told you," Hiei stepped into Yusuke, his voice very low. "I am here for you. Whatever you need. But if you want me to leave, I will."

Yusuke was mesmerized by the low voice, the depthless crimson eyes and the close proximity of his friend. _Since when did Hiei become so….caring_? He knew his cheeks were flushed, but he wasn't sure of the exact cause. He knew it was the fire demon, but was it because of the heat he was radiating naturally, or the fact that Yusuke wanted to just lean into Hiei and rest his head on the black-clad chest?

"I…I don't want you to go."

Yusuke, without thinking, reached out and clasped Hiei's hand within his own. He saw the split second surprise in the crimson eyes as they widened for just that second, but Yusuke ignored it and turned back to his mother.

"I don't know why you left without saying goodbye first, but I'm pretty sure it was a lousy reason. If Koenma doesn't treat you right, you just let me know and I'll come kick his ass for you. Oh, and don't listen to Botan, she's sweet but a little overly dramatic."

Yusuke leaned down and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Bye mom. See ya 'round."

He squeezed Hiei's hand just a little tighter then let go, walking out of the room that reeked of death. He looked behind him when he didn't feel the tell tale heat close to him and he saw Hiei bowing to his mother.

"Hiei?"

Crimson eyes locked onto his and Hiei slowly approached his confused friend.

"Although I didn't know her, I wanted to pay my respects. She was your mother and no matter what her lifestyle, that title demands honor."

He held Yusuke's gaze for a few more moments before walking out into the hallway. He had to get out of this damnable place before he puked up his entire insides. Being a harbinger of death didn't mean he liked the smell of it.

Yusuke stood glued to the floor. Hiei's words ran through his mind over and over again. _Hiei….he's showing me a whole other side of himself. Is this what he's like with Yukina?I feel like…like I've been given a gift or something. _

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked out of his reverie and caught up with Hiei and they made their way back to the front entrance. Yusuke smiled and gave Hiei a little push.

"Go on. I know how much the smell bothers you. I really appreciate you coming down here with me Hiei. I can't tell you how much it meant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I have boring paperwork to handle here. Go back to Mukuro or wherever it is you go and I'll see you later, ok?"

Hiei didn't want to just leave Yusuke here like this. He knew the young man was still upset and just trying to be accommodating. But he just nodded and disappeared in a blur of black. Yusuke sighed and stared at the empty spot for a few moments, knowing he did the right thing in telling the fire demon to leave, but regretting having lost his comforting presence.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei remained with Yusuke for as long as he could. He waited outside the hospital and followed the former Tantei back to his home and camped out in a tree in the neighbor's yard to keep an eye on him. He seemed tired and Hiei was happy to see him go straight to bed. Mukuro was expecting him back soon, but Hiei really wanted to stay for Yusuke. But he knew Mukuro could not be put off.

_How can I take care of him if I'm in the Makai?_

An idea suddenly occurred to him and he raced through the ningen streets, not stopping until he reached a familiar perch outside a familiar apartment window. The lights were still on and he frowned. _What is Kurama doing up so late_? He flicked a few pieces of bark at the window and the redhead opened the window with a smile.

"Come in Hiei."

Hiei was past the young man and in the window in a blink of an eye. When he turned to address his friend, he found himself mere inches from sparkling green eyes.

"What brings you here so late?"

Kurama loved it when Hiei cam to visit. Despite his lack of conversational skills, Kurama found the fire demon's presence to be very comforting. Yoko on the other hand, enjoyed Hiei's visits for other reasons. The black bishounen was an irresistible target to the playful kitsune that lived within him. And although Kurama only wanted to be friends with Hiei, Yoko wanted to be much more. He knew the kitsune spirit that he shared a body with wasn't in love with Hiei. It was pure lust that drove him. Not that Kurama could blame him.

Hiei took a step back, wary that Yoko was in control at the moment. "I need to ask a favor."

"Really?" Kurama began to reach out to Hiei, wanting to feel the warm skin of the fire demon.

"Yusuke….his mother has died and---"

"What!"

Kurama suddenly shoved Yoko and his lustful thoughts aside and backed away, finding the edge of his chair before his legs gave way. "How did it happen? When?"

"I don't know how. Apparently yesterday. I took him to the hospital and he said it was ok to leave but I don't believe him. I have to get back to Mukuro and I was hoping you could stop by, keep an eye on him?"

"Of course. I'll stop by first thing in the morning."

Hiei just nodded and headed for the window.

"Hiei, wait."

He didn't bother to turn around. He was hoping that Yoko wasn't awake and wanting to play.

"You said you went to the hospital with Yusuke?"

"Yes."

"Did he ask you to go?"

"Yes." He was growing impatient. His usually short fuse was practically nonexistent at having to leave Yusuke when he didn't want to and now the kitsune was playing stupid? _What the hell is Kurama trying to get at_?

"And you left him, even though you didn't want to. And now you're asking me to watch over him while you're gone?"

Hiei whirled on the red-haired ningen, his crimson eyes blazing.

"Yes Kurama! Have you suddenly gone stupid! Should I go and ask Genkai instead!"

_**Wow, he's really sensitive tonight. I think he's developed a soft spot for the Detective.**_

Kurama smiled and nodded to acknowledge the comment within his head. "Yes, I agree."

Hiei's anger vanished when he realized what was going on. "You're talking to Yoko again, aren't you?"

"Yes, but never mind. Go run along to Mukuro and I'll take care of Yusuke. For you."

Hiei nodded, just wanting to get away. He didn't like it when Kurama let Yoko out. The damn kitsune was nothing but trouble and Hiei had warned Kurama time and again that he was playing with fire, allowing Yoko to come out. He'd suggested going to Genkai or even Koenma for help, but the arrogant, perfect-grades ningen side of Kurama was confident he could handle the kitsune spirit within. Hiei was beginning to wonder if the two personalities were starting to merge, with Yoko coming out on top. _Damn fool_.

A vulpine smile spread across Kurama's lips as he stood up and closed the window. "Who would have thought that Hiei would truly care for someone other than Yukina."

_**Still doesn't change things.**_

"Of course it does. There's no way he will give in to your carnal needs if he has feelings for Yusuke."

_**We'll see about that.**_

"Behave yourself. Besides, we have that lovely boy from the office to play with." Images of the feminine looking young man from his office sprang into view and Kurama felt himself blush. He really liked the young man and if things continued the way they were, he would like to introduce him to Yusuke and the others.

_**He is delightful. But there will never be anything that will compare with that fire demon. Trust me on this Kurama.**_

"How would Kurounue feel to hear you say such things? I thought he was----"

_**Silence! **_

Kurama clutched his head and sank to his knees as he cried out in pain.

_**You are to never mention his name!**_

The red haired ningen stayed on his knees waiting for the pain to subside. When the stars finally cleared his vision, he huffed out an affirmative to his alter ego's command as he crawled into bed. He knew that whenever Yoko attacked him like this, he would have an intense headache for hours so his paperwork would just have to wait until tomorrow.

_To be continued…? Let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I only claim ownership over the plot.

Thank you to Animefouryou, Captain StarSeeker and Mouko Ryu Twins 88. I'm glad you liked the story and I hope the rest of the chapters live up to your praise. Enjoy!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a funeral?"

Yusuke shrugged and continued his workout, trying to concentrate on the number of sit-ups he had accomplished, and not the horrified redhead hovering over him.

"I didn't know any of her friends," _…275…_ "Doubt I would want to," _…276….._ "And there's no family to speak of." _….277…._ Why would I have a funeral?" _…278…279….280…_

Kurama knelt down and watched his friend try to ignore the pain in his heart with sit-ups. Although he was worried, he couldn't hide his disappointment and the frown on his face and the judgmental tone of his voice told Yusuke exactly how Kurama felt. "But Yusuke….she was your mother. You should honor her."

Yusuke stopped, his elbows resting on his knees. "If you knew anything about my mother, you'd know the only way to truly honor her would be to get blitzed out of my mind. And I really don't want to do that, ok? So just drop it Kurama. Not everyone's mother is like yours."

He glared at the redhead for good measure, indicting the topic was closed, and went back to his sit-ups. Kurama had been his little shadow since this morning, showing up with coffee and breakfast and a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Except Yusuke didn't want the shoulder, much to Kurama's disbelief. _The coffee was good though_. After trying unsuccessfully to rid himself of his well-intentioned friend in every polite manner he could think of, he had reduced himself to yelling at Kurama to leave him alone and racing off to the temple to find some peace and quiet. But the damn kitsune had tracked him and now he found himself faced with concerned green eyes once again.

Yukina had been easy enough to scare off, although he made sure to be as polite as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Hiei to have to kill him because he hurt his sister's feelings. _Although it might be the only way to get him to come back from the Makai_.

Kurama had told Yusuke that Hiei had stopped by to give him the bad news about his mother last night before heading back to the Makai and Mukuro. What he couldn't figure out is why Hiei told Kurama anything about his mother. Now he was stuck with Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara doting on him and treating him like a fragile little flower when all he wanted was to be left alone. _What the hells was Hiei thinking?_

"Hey, Yusuke! After you're done with those sit-ups you can start your five mile run. After that I need you to carry some books down into the catacombs for me so get your lazy ass moving. I don't have all day."

"Whatever you say grandma."

Yusuke smirked at Kurama who was still standing there, a mixture of anger and concern in his brilliant green eyes. He stood up and stretched, pointedly ignoring his friend's look.

"Sorry Kurama, the boss has spoken. See ya!"

Yusuke waved goodbye as he gratefully raced into the woods._ At least Genkai understands I don't need people fawning over me. _

He was so thankful to sit down with Genkai when he got to the temple and just enjoy the quiet. But she had known something was wrong as soon as he showed up.

"Ok, spill it. You're never quiet."

"Heh. I suppose not." Yusuke sat there, intently concentrating on the cup of tea in his hand. "My mom….she….she was hit by a car." Yusuke took a shaky breath. _I have to say it out loud sooner or later._ "….she's dead."

Yusuke heard the quietest of gasps from Genkai and he braced himself for the reassuring words. Instead, he felt gentle arms embrace him and Genkai's whisper at his ear.

"I'm sorry Yusuke."

"Thanks. But I'm…I'm…ok….really."

That's when the dam broke. He curled up in his sensei's arms and cried until he started to feel tired. Then he sat up, wiped his eyes and offered Genkai a sheepish smile, looking like the teenager she met so many years ago.

"Don't tell anybody I'm such a wuss ok?"

"Your secret is safe with me Yusuke."

Genkai brushed Yusuke's bangs back and patted his cheek before going back to her seat and taking a sip of tea. She cleared her throat and Yusuke looked up to see a sight he knew well. _The old hag is back_.

"Since you've finally decided to come visit me you ingrate, you can get some training done. You look soft."

"Hmph." Yusuke tried to sound indignant, but between wiping away his tears, sniffling, and his shaky voice, it sounded like a nervous laugh.

"I want you to go outside and keep doing sit-ups until I tell you to stop."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Have you ever known me to joke you arrogant brat?"

"Fine. I'm going."

"Good boy."

Yusuke looked back and smiled before heading out to lose himself in sit-ups. And now he was running through the forest, even more thankful for Genkai's presence in his life. _I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. Again_. At the thought of how many times he and Genkai and his teammates had died, or come close to death and survived, he let out a bitter laugh. _We're a bunch of lucky bastards. Who deemed us worthy for second, third or even fourth chances? _Yusuke stopped and looked up into the green canopy overhead.

"I guess I still have some work to do down here."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mukuro watched with narrowed eyes as her heir sat on the stony ledge in the practice fields, staring out into oblivion. _What in the seven hells is wrong with him_? She sent out a mental jolt to the fire demon and within seconds, he was in front of her.

"What."

She couldn't help but smile at the simple disrespectful statement.

"Why is it that you are the only one who refuses to show me the proper respect Hiei?"

Hiei just snorted and went to lean against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I respect you Mukuro. That's why I treat you as an equal."

"I am more powerful than you and I rule the Makai. How can you possibly see me as your equal?"

"The day you chose me as your heir was the day you acknowledged that I am powerful and worthy enough to rule the Makai, thus making me your equal."

Mukuro laughed and went to sit in her chair. "Well spoken. Since we are equals Hiei tell me…..what has you so distracted?"

Hiei knew that Mukuro could not read minds, but she was spirit sensitive. Not that he felt the need to lie to her. He just didn't feel the need to tell her everything.

"I am concerned about someone."

"I see." She knew this to be a big admission for the reserved fire demon. Admitting his concern for someone revealed he actually cared and that was something the Forbidden Child wasn't supposed to do. "But you came back to me anyway." She watched the crimson orbs for signs of emotion, but found none. _Amazing_. "How long do you think it will take for you to assuage your concern for this 'someone'?" _There. A flicker of emotion. Surprise? Hope?_

Hiei didn't know why Mukuro was allowing him to leave after such a short time, but he knew she had no hidden motives. That much he could tell.

"One week Ningenkai time."

"Go. Care for this 'someone' and report back here."

Hiei bowed and disappeared in his customary black blur, leaving Mukuro to wonder who had managed to break through the barriers of the fire demon's heart. It wasn't his sister. He spoke about Yukina to Mukuro outright. No, this 'someone' had captured Hiei's heart in another way. _How very interesting…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Killing him with kindness**

Yusuke heard the knock on the door and he groaned. _Why can't they just leave me alone_? He got up from his position on the floor and carefully made his way through the maze of boxes to find Kurama at the front door.

"Hey Kurama."

"Hello Yusuke. My mother insisted I bring you some food." He smiled despite Yusuke's less than enthusiastic greeting and held up a bag of food containers. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Kurama looked around the box-cluttered living room and frowned. _He's packing up his mother's stuff alone_?

"Here, let me take that." Yusuke took the bag and headed for the kitchen. "Thank your mom for me Kurama. I haven't bothered going to the store for awhile. And it'll be nice to have some home cooking."

"You're quite welcome." He offered a warm smile but was only met with a blank face. "Would you like some help?"

"No, I think I have everything under control thanks."

"Well, would you like some company?"

Yusuke just shrugged as he made his way back to his original position on the floor, surrounded by stacks of photos and framed pictures. Kurama cleared some space on the sofa and sat down, determined to help his friend work through his grief.

"I spoke to Kuwabara yesterday and he said that you were going to be moving into your own apartment."

"Yeah."

"If I may ask, how do you intend---"

DING DONG

"Excuse me Kurama."

Yusuke sighed as he made his way to the door to find Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Hey guys. Come on in, join the party."

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

Yukina gave Yusuke a slight bow and handed him a container of food.

"Uh, thanks Yukina." It took all his willpower not to glare at the sweet blue-haired Koorime. _She means well. She means well. She means well. And Hiei will kill me if I make her cry_. Observant brown eyes flicked to the tree across the street and he smirked. He knew Hiei had shown up a few hours ago and it made him feel good just knowing he was there. He just wished he would have come to visit instead of everyone else that was here. _My invisible guardian angel._

Yusuke closed the door and turned to find Kurama and Yukina looking at photographs while Kuwabara made himself at home in the kitchen.

"Yusuke, is this really you?"

Yukina smiled at him as she held up a picture of a small boy crying over a spilled ice cream cone even as a little girl was offering up her own. Yusuke offered a lopsided grin as he self consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Keiko was looking out for me even then."

"Hey, I saw her the other day. Did she--?"

"She was here last night." Yusuke slumped down on the sofa, his voice sounding more defeated by the moment. "She and Hachiro stopped by after the restaurant closed. They didn't stay long since it was so late."

Kurama's very keen senses picked up on Yusuke's frustration but he couldn't pinpoint the source. _Was it the mention of Keiko? Was it their presence? Or was it something else?_ He watched as Kuwabara, his best friend sat down next to him and Yusuke pulled into himself.

"So how are you holding up Yusuke?"

Yusuke just shrugged, not bothering to look up at Kurama. "Well enough. I'm getting things packed up here and I should be moving by the end of the month."

"No, I mean……how are _you _doing? Do you want to talk about anything? You've been very withdrawn."

Amber eyes glinted at his friend. He was tired of this routine. For the past week his 'friends' hadn't been giving him a moment's peace. They kept showing up with food or boxes or lame excuses like 'you need some fresh air. Let's go for a walk'. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"We've been over this Kurama. I'm fine." He stood up and looked around at the three people staring at him with concern. _I'm tired of being polite_. "And I am perfectly capable of packing up this house myself. And I would be getting a lot more done if people didn't keep stopping by and asking me how I'm doing!"

Yusuke stormed out of the house and headed down the street, not knowing or caring where he was going, as long as he was left alone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei's attention snapped to as Yusuke burst out the front door and down the street. He saw Kuwabara and Kurama come out into the front walk and yell after him, but he ignored them and quickly disappeared using his toushin speed. Hiei felt the presence and jumped down to face the green eyes of Kurama.

"Great job."

"You were right to worry Hiei. He's holding everything inside and it's eating away at him. He needs our help."

"I think you've done enough. I'll handle it from here."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

He heard the playfulness in the voice and the eyes glinted in the darkness. Before he could react, he found himself pinned against the tree, Kurama rubbing his cheek against his own, the smell of roses enveloping them.

"If I get depressed, will you help me too? I respond best to hands on therapy. Can you handle that Hiei?"

The fire demon growled and shoveled Kurama away. "Back off kitsune! I'll _never_ be interested in touching you."

Hiei disappeared in a blur of black, leaving Kurama sitting on the ground, chuckling as he listened to the ranting going on inside his head as an egotistical kitsune cursed the fire demon's heritage and intelligence.

"You win some you lose some Yoko."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Out of the shadows**

After wandering the streets for about an hour, Yusuke realized there was only one place he could go and get some privacy. The Makai. So he opened a portal like Botan taught him and he slipped into the demon world, heading straight to the nearest watering hole.

Yusuke sat at the end of the bar, hunched over his drink, enjoying his anonymity in the Makai. He took another drink and when he put the glass back down he sighed. His friends had driven him away from home. He knew they meant well, but they were smothering him and treating him like some fragile piece of glass that was going to break. _I killed Toguro for Koenma's sake! What more do these people want!_

He stared down at the red liquor in his glass, the color reminding him of a certain fire demon. _Why can't they be more like Hiei? He was there for me, but let me do what I needed to do. He didn't smother me. He just…._ Suddenly a familiar flicker caught his attention.

"I know you're there. Why don't you just join me for a drink instead of lurking in the shadows?"

Hiei materialized at his shoulder and sat down. A drink instantly found its way to him and he quickly drained the glass, another instantly appearing.

"I didn't want to intrude."

"You're never intruding Hiei. I like having you by my side."

Hiei stopped the glass just before his lips at Yusuke's comment and turned to the former Tantei, an eyebrow arched in question.

Yusuke saw the fire demon's hesitation and he knew he was getting a look, but he chose to ignore it. He knew what he said and how it sounded. And he had meant it. Not once had Hiei's presence ever been unwanted, or felt like an intrusion. On the contrary, he enjoyed Hiei's company immensely.

Hiei knew Yusuke was ignoring him, but for some reason, he didn't seem to care. He threw his head back and let the burning red liquor course down his throat. Perfect. Just what was needed to help him relax.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hiei spoke up.

"Why did you run away?"

Yusuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning his head slightly to face his friend.

"They were driving me crazy. I know they mean well, but they were smothering me and treating me like some child. I just wanted to be left alone and take care of my business."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"What are you apologizing for? You were the only one who wasn't bothering me."

"I sent them…..Kurama actually….to keep an eye on you while I was away."

Yusuke sat up straight and completely turned to face the fire demon who now seemed to be trying to curl into himself and hide.

"You what? Why would you do that?"

Hiei steeled himself and looked Yusuke right in the eyes. "I was worried about you."

Large amber eyes blinked in wonder. "You were….worried? About me?" Yusuke saw the crimson eyes trying to hide their true feelings and just as they lost the battle, Hiei looked down at his drink, tracing the rim with a fingertip, seemingly fascinated. "Th-thanks."

Yusuke signaled the bartender and he turned back to face forward as another drink was set in front of him. _Hiei actually cares about me. He was worried about me_. Yusuke felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth at Hiei's confession, but he made sure to keep it in check. He didn't want Hiei to get the wrong impression. He didn't think what the fire demon said was silly or stupid. He was not laughing at him. On the contrary, knowing how much Hiei cares about him, made Yusuke very happy.

"C'mon. Let's go."

"Where to?"

Hiei nodded towards the corner and Yusuke followed his gesture to see a dart board.

"So you're looking to get your ass kicked in darts, huh? Ok, I could use a good laugh."

Hiei just rolled his eyes, wondering how many drinks Yusuke managed to consume before he tracked him down to the dirty little drinking hall.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I will not kill him. I will not…kill him. I will…not….kill…._

"Would you shut up!"

Hiei shoved the drunken toushin up against the wall, pinning him in place with a well placed arm across his chest. Purple flames danced around both of them and Yusuke stared in drunken fascination at the enraged fire demon.

"What? Keiko always said I had a pretty singing voice."

"Obviously she was lying Yusuke."

Hiei sighed and pulled his ki back in letting Yusuke slump to the floor, pouting. It had been easy enough to get him to leave the drinking hall, but ever since they left, he'd been singing songs at the top of his lungs which had attracted unwanted attention. He had to stop four times to kill some lower class demon who thought they would make easy prey. And Hiei also had to keep a close watch on Yusuke as they raced through the Makai to his fortress because the drunken toushin would start to go off course or stop to smell a flower.

_He will pay for this. I will make him bleed for this_. A small smile appeared on the fire demon's lips as he helped Yusuke back onto his feet and to his room. Hiei was too busy plotting Yusuke's punishment to notice amber eyes watching him intently.

_I never realized how….attractive Hiei was before_. His eyes roamed over the pale skin, the long black eyelashes, and the jet black hair that seemed to have a blue shine to it whenever the moonlight caught it from the passing windows. He watched as disobedient strands of hair fell around his ear and cheekbone. Yusuke suddenly felt the need to rub his cheek against Hiei's to feel whether or not his skin and hair were as soft as they looked right now. _How drunk am I! _

A loud thud broke Yusuke's thoughts as Hiei kicked the door open.

"Here." Hiei practically threw Yusuke into the bed. "Sleep as much off as you can."

"Hiei?" The fire demon turned at the door, almost completely hidden in the shadows. "Thank you. For everything." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hiei watched his friend and he held onto the wooden door just a little tighter as Yusuke gave him a sheepish smile then proceeded to take off his shirt and socks. The little bit of light filtering in through the windows created a backlight and Yusuke became a perfect silhouette. He never answered Yusuke. He just nodded and closed the door.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I only claim ownership over the plot.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiei's therapy**

"Get up."

An evil smirk hovered over him and Yusuke groaned, rolling over, trying to escape the light and the smirk. Neither boded well for his raging headache.

"C'mon. Meet me outside in ten minutes."

"But---"

The door slammed shut before he could protest any further.

"He doesn't have a sympathetic bone in his body."

Yusuke managed to find his shirt and he found his way outside to find Hiei waiting for him in a field of sorts. It was surrounded by a short stone wall and the whole contained area was probably about one hundred square yards.

"Hey. Where the hells are we?"

"My fortress."

Yusuke stopped and turned to look back at the building he just exited. It was a large stone building about three times the size of the stoned in field and from trying to get outside, Yusuke would have to guess that it contained three stories. Two above, one below.

He turned back to Hiei, a smile on his face despite the raging headache and jumped over the stone wall to meet him.

"Nice place. Summer home?"

"This is where I live when I'm not at Mukuro's. I have two other strong holds that serve other purposes."

"You're just full of surprise, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Is there anything you care to share right now?"

"I think you've seen enough for now."

Hiei smirked at Yusuke's obvious discomfort. He gave the toushin credit, he wasn't being obvious about his hangover, but Hiei knew that right now Yusuke's head felt like it was going to explode. _Serves him right, the off-key singing bastard_.

"What's that smirk for? You're up to something Hiei and I have a feeling it's not going to make me happy."

Hiei just shrugged. "It might. How much of a sadomasochist are you?"

"Huh?"

Before Yusuke could react, Hiei landed a punch in his midsection, sending him down to his knees.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Consider it a wakeup call."

"What? No 'good morning Yusuke'?"

Hiei held out his hand and offered Yusuke a genuine smile. Yusuke hesitantly took it and allowed himself to be pulled up by his friend as he gazed in wonder at the rare smile. Hiei pulled Yusuke in close and his deep voice became unbelievably soft and it sent shivers down Yusuke's spine.

"Good morning Yusuke."

Yusuke started to lean in, his attention on the pink lips that were so close to his own right now. Suddenly, Hiei's fist smashed into his jaw, sending Yusuke back a few steps.

"And **_that_** was for your awful singing last night."

Yusuke wiped the blood trickling from his mouth and chuckled. "I was wondering when our next round would be. It's been too long Hiei."

"I agree."

The two friends stood within the walled in field, their bodies surrounded by flames, bodies tense, ready to beat each other into the ground. They'd fought so many times throughout the years, but it was only the first one that they considered each other enemies. So much had changed since that first encounter. Both were much more powerful and their friendship had grown very strong.

"You ready?"

"Always."

The two friends came together in a flurry of fists and kicks and sparking ki which awoke every inhabitant within ten miles.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke lay on his back eyes closed, chest heaving, body screaming in pain, and a smile on his face. "I don't think I'll be able to move for days."

Hiei scoffed, but said nothing else. He wasn't in as bad shape as Yusuke, but he was definitely hurting. If Yusuke hadn't been hung over, Hiei knew he'd be in worse shape than Yusuke was right now. The toushin had grown incredibly strong the past few years and Hiei knew it was only a matter of a year or so before Yusuke would be an upper B-class demon.

"I want to thank you Hiei. You've been so great since….well, I know this isn't your sort of thing, but I just want you to know how grateful I am for your friendship. It means a lot to me Hiei."

Yusuke knew Hiei was lying close by and he reached out, easily finding the fire demon's hand. He enveloped the warm hand and squeezed, happy that Hiei didn't pull away from the contact. _Maybe he's in worse shape than I thought._

Hiei wasn't sure what to do once he felt Yusuke take hold of his hand. _He's just thanking me. That's all. He's suffered a loss and he's just a bit….emotional. This means nothing. I won't let it_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei wouldn't allow himself to lay on the round with Yusuke holding his hand for too long. Friend in need or not, he couldn't allow himself to be seen in that position.

"I have work to do."

"Huh?" Yusuke sat up with a groan. "Where are you going? Can I come along?"

Hiei eyed his friend and for a split second he actually considered letting Yusuke come along with him. But he knew better than to allow him to get involved with his business. _No sense in putting him back on Kami's hit list_.

"No, I must go alone. I'll be back later tonight. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"But what am I supposed to---"

Yusuke never got a chance to finish his question. Hiei disappeared in a blur of black, leaving him alone. Yusuke contemplated following Hiei anyway, but as soon as he went to stand up, he knew it was impossible. His head felt like it was gong to explode and his body was one big bruise. This would be embarrassing if it weren't so painful.

It only took Yusuke three wrong turns to find his room and when he walked in he found an oni waiting for him.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was my room."

"It is young toushin. The master asked me to come here and take care of you."

"What?"

"You are injured, yes? And you are still feeling the effects of a hangover?"

"Yeah."

"Drink this. It will banish your headache." Yusuke accepted the yellow liquid but did not drink it. He eyed the oni skeptically as he went back to a table and put away several small bottles, no doubt used to prepare the concoction in his hand. When he was done, he turned to see Yusuke just staring at him. He frowned and let a small growl through as he spoke. "Do you doubt my skills young toushin? Or do you just find me untrustworthy?"

"N-no. I'm just a little shocked. He didn't mention sending anyone, he just---"

"Disappeared. Yes. That is how Master operates. He expects everyone to know his mind and to obey without question or failure. I was under the impression you had known Master for quite some time. Surely you know this about him."

Yusuke drank the bitter yellow liquid, gave the cup to the oni and sat down in the chair the green servant indicated.

"Your Master and I have a different relationship. We worked _together_. He wasn't the Master."

The skilled oni scoffed as he listened to Yusuke and removed the toushin's shirt and tattered pants. Per Hiei's instructions he only healed the open wounds, then guided him to an anteroom to bathe. _No doubt the Master is teaching this whelp a lesson_, the oni thought with a smirk.

As Yusuke sunk his aching body into the soothing water, he closed his eyes with a grateful sigh. But the relaxation didn't last long when he felt a warm cloth slide down his chest.

"Aah!" Yusuke splashed as he tried to slip out of the oni's grasp. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"I am bathing you of course! What the hells is your problem?"

"Look….I appreciate you taking care of me, I really do. And I'll make sure to tell Hiei you did a great job. But I am perfectly capable of washing myself. I just want to relax for a little bit first, ok?"

Black eyes narrowed in controlled anger. The oni dropped the cloth into the water, bowed and left the room. Yusuke sat back against the curve of the bath and cringed as he heard the slamming of his door. _Yikes. I think I really pissed him off. Maybe I shouldn't eat anything until Hiei gets back_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'Later tonight' meant Hiei returning a few hours before dawn. Yusuke had finally caved in and gotten something to eat in the early evening and now he sat on the ledge of a large veranda looking out over the darkness shrouded landscape and the star speckled sky. The Makai's air was so much different from the Ningenkai. There wasn't any pollution to weigh it down, but it was filled with so many other smells that it could become overwhelming. Youkai noses were more sensitive than ningen noses to start with. But some youkai had a very sensitive sense of smell. Hiei and Kurama came to mind. And their noses would pick up very minute smells so they faced an especially difficult time when going into the heavily populated areas. All the different youkai scents, the flora, fauna, food, etc., everything would accost them. But Hiei's fortress seemed to be located in the middle of nowhere so the air was mostly filled with scents from the surrounding flora.

A flicker of familiar ki broke Yusuke's daze and he used his sensitized hearing to locate Hiei, but the fire demon still managed to sneak up on him. The deep voice sounded from behind him and he chuckled as he turned to face his friend.

"Looking for me?"

"Why would I be doing that?"

Hiei smirked as he leaned against the wall next to Yusuke. "I don't know. Maybe you're scared to go to sleep since you insulted my oni."

"How'd you hear about that?"

"I've been back for over an hour."

"What! How did you mask yourself like that?"

"I could teach you."

"Really? Show me!"

Yusuke jumped down, suddenly awake and ready to learn. Hiei just chuckled as he turned around to gaze out over the landscape. "Not now you idiot. Tomorrow. It's going to be dawn soon."

"Oh yeah. Heh."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, the only sound the singsong of the nocturnal insects. Hiei had been thinking about what Yusuke would do since he left the toushin this morning. He understood that his friends and sensei were in the Ningenkai, but that life had been grating on him for some time. Was he ready to live in the Makai now? Could he leave his birth world behind? Hiei had been forced to live in the Ningenkai for a few years and it had practically been torture. _Maybe if he knew he had someone here for him. Maybe I can guide him to his destiny_.

"You may stay here as long as you like."

"What?" Yusuke turned to face his friend who was still calmly staring up at the black Makai sky.

"I don't live here fulltime and I have a few trusted oni who run things for me, so you wouldn't really have to do anything other than cook and clean up after yourself." Crimson eyes turned to meet his gaze. "Gods Yusuke, I'm not selling you into slavery. What's that horrified look on your face?"

"N-no. I'm not…I'm just surprised. That's a really generous offer Hiei. Thanks."

"Your welcome." He gave Yusuke the briefest of smiles before he turned back to the night sky.

Yusuke felt a small jolt in his chest at Hiei's smile. _That's twice in two days he's smiled at me. I wonder if it's really Hiei or some imposter_. Yusuke rested his arms on the ledge and then put his chin on his arms, looking out into the night. _Should I stay? Where else can I go? Back to the Ningenkai and an apartment? Genkai's? But the Ningenkai is so stifling! And maybe if I stay here with Hiei, he can teach me more about the Makai and that'll help me figure out what I want to do with the next hundred or so years of my life_.

"I'd really like to stay here with you Hiei."

"It's settled then. Welcome home Yusuke."

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** the usual. I only claim ownership over the plot.

Oh my gosh! I'm scared to post any more chapters! You guys and gals out there have been so generous with your praise I'm paranoid it won't live up to any of it. But I'm going to give it a try. What the hell. After all, "faint heart never won fair lady".

So here it is, a little shorter than the past two but it couldn't be helped. It was either going to be this long (about 6 pages in Word) or really really really long (about 15 pages in Word).

Thank you to everyone who sent their kind words, helpful hints and demands for more. And a special thanks to Rujutoshi for being my inspiration and helping me to appreciate the Hiei/Yusuke dynamic.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 5**

"Why are we here? Why not just stay at the fortress?"

Yusuke leaned against a nearby tree, his hands laced behind his head. He'd been following Hiei for a few hours, racing over hills and plains before coming to this forest at the base of a mountain. Hiei had promised he would teach Yusuke how to completely mask his ki but he refused to do it at the fortress and seemed angry when Yusuke tried to bring it up, snapping at him to be quiet.

"Never show anyone your weakness Yusuke. I entrust my fortress and the treasure stored there to my oni, but I won't show them my full power. You must remember where you are Yusuke. The Makai thrives on power. Kill or be killed. Never reveal everything about yourself to anyone."

That's a pretty bleak outlook Hiei."

"That's the Makai Yusuke."

Yusuke pushed off the tree and approached Hiei, a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm going to play it dangerous and trust you Hiei. Now would you please show me how to mask my ki so I'm not advertising my whereabouts all the time?"

"Hmph. I guess if you'll be staying in my fortress it would be to my benefit so you're not attracting unwanted attention."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Let your power flow out of you, but just enough to be seen and felt." Yusuke quickly became engulfed in white flames and Hiei had to suppress a smile. _This is 'just enough'? Does he honestly have no idea how powerful he has become? Half the Makai can probably sense him right now_. "Good. Now recognize how that feels, then slowly pull it back into your body." The white flames slowly died down after a few moments as Yusuke tried to recognize the sensation running through his body at the moment. "Now, picture it being compressed into a tiny ball within you." Hiei could feel Yusuke's ki signature recede at a slow, but steady pace. "Keep going."

Yusuke concentrated on bringing all his power under control and shrinking it into a marble within his chest. He could feel resistance and the more he tried to fight it, the more it resisted.

"I can't get it any smaller. It's like it's fighting me."

"Concentrate." Hiei placed his hands on Yusuke's chest and Yusuke's eyes flew open at the unexpected touch. Narrowed crimson eyes met his. "Close your eyes." He did as he was told, but it only seemed to intensify the feeling of the fire demon's hands on his body and Yusuke felt his cheeks get warm. "I'm going to help you suppress your ki. Pay attention."

Yusuke felt a soft nudge within his body and he felt his ki's resistance falter. Then the heat began to build and it became stifling. He could hear Hiei's deep voice penetrate the heat.

"Relax. I'm going to pull away. Hold your ki where it is. Ready?"

Yusuke just managed a nod as he tried to pay attention and note everything he was feeling before Hiei pulled his ki out, leaving Yusuke to suppress his power on his own.

Yusuke felt Hiei's ki recede and he suddenly felt empty. It was as if there was a void where his very soul used to live. _What's happened_? He opened his eyes and looked at Hiei, a sudden wave of panic gripping his heart.

"What did you do?" Hiei just smirked at him as if he were enjoying a good joke that only he knew about. "What did you do! I can't feel anything!"

"That's the whole point idiot. I helped you mask your ki."

"But…I can't……How do I get it back?"

It's still there. Just tap into it."

"I can't feel it damn it! How am I supposed to use something if I don't know where it is!"

"Calm down Yusuke." Hiei approached the panicking toushin and reached out for his hand. "Here." He placed Yusuke's hand on his chest. "What do you feel?"

"N-nothing."

"Pay attention." Crimson and amber locked onto each other as Hiei slowly began to release his own ki. He made sure to keep eye contact with Yusuke so he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the feel of the toushin's hand over his heart. Yusuke's hand moved slightly and it sent a small jolt ripping through his chest.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"What?"

"There was a spike of some sort. It felt like your ki but it didn't. What was that?"

"Just concentrate Yusuke." Hiei mentally cursed himself for letting something as trivial as Yusuke's hand on his chest affect him in any way. He looked deep into the amber eyes and he saw the exact moment of recognition as the eyes widened by just a fraction.

Yusuke knew Hiei was avoiding his question. Something had happened to Hiei and he was refusing to tell Yusuke. _Not that I should be surprised. Hiei's not the sharing type. But he's been so open with me lately_. Yusuke felt a tickle at his fingertips and he moved his hand slightly. Then he could feel a warmth starting to slowly build and he placed his other hand on Hiei's chest, marveling at how power was seemingly coming out of nowhere.

Hiei wanted to step away from Yusuke's touch now. He had placed Yusuke's hand on his chest so the toushin could feel what it was like and tap back into his own ki. He had instantly regretted the decision upon contact. But now Yusuke had both hands on his chest and the contact and closeness were too much. He didn't want this. He didn't need this. _Maybe asking him here was a mistake_.

Yusuke saw the minute change in his friend and his brow furrowed. _Something's wrong. It's as if he's becoming more closed off the more ki he releases. Did I do something wrong?_ Yusuke reluctantly took a step back from Hiei and let his hands fall to his sides. Then he closed his eyes, unable to face the fire demon any longer. He turned his concentration inward and searched within for his ki. Not being able to find something right away, he felt panic begin to take over again. Then he heard the deep reassuring voice and he used it to bolster himself.

"Stay focused Yusuke. It's within you; it's never going to go away. You can never doubt yourself or the power you command."

Suddenly Yusuke felt a familiar sensation and he pulled at it, willing it to come forth and fill him up again. He wanted to feel whole again. As the familiar wave of power filled him to overflowing he heard cursing and opened his eyes.

"Hiei?"

The fire demon had disappeared and several trees in the surrounding area were charred and in pieces. _Were we attacked_?

"Over here."

Yusuke turned towards the voice and saw Hiei standing about ten yards away, purple flames licking at his body, fists clenched, eyes glinting.

"What happened?"

"You happened Yusuke. I now have a newfound respect for Genkai. The fact that she didn't kill you before finishing your training is a testament to her patience. Or charity."

"Alright, stop with the 'superior than thou' bullshit and just tell me what happened."

"You didn't keep yourself in check. You found your ki, but you just let it loose. You even changed into your toushin form without realizing." Hiei started walking towards Yusuke and gestured around the newly made clearing. "Look around. This is a small reminder of what can happen if you don't keep control."

Yusuke offered a lopsided grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that. I didn't scare you did I?" Yusuke heard the scoff loud and clear and chuckled. "That's what I thought. So ok, I need to practice. Let's go. Help me get the hang of this thing."

"You practice. I have things to attend to."

"Hey, wait a minute. You said you'd help me."

"Yusuke, I am not your babysitter, nor am I your sensei. I ---"

"Then what are you Hiei?" Crimson eyes went wide at the bold unexpected question and Hiei just stood there, speechless. "We've known each other for awhile now Hiei and I thought we'd become friends. We've battled side-by-side and against each other. Saved each other's lives, kept each other's secrets, and met each other's family. And you were really great with my mom's…..with the whole thing. Hell, you asked me to live with you."

"I did not ask you to live with me Yusuke. There is a distinct----"

"Damn it Hiei you know what I mean! Now I realize that you've given me a lot lately and I sound really selfish right now asking for more, but I need your help." Yusuke took a few steps toward his friend and took a deep breath, letting his shoulders slump as he exhaled. And when he spoke again, his voice had lost its frustration. It just sounded tired. "Please Hiei."

Hiei took in everything about the toushin before him. He was wearing a simple pair of fighting pants and a tight long sleeve shirt which didn't leave much to the imagination despite covering his entire upper body. As was customary with the toushin, he was barefoot. A fact which never ceased to amuse Hiei. His long unruly hair fell around his face, down past shoulders, almost reaching the back of his knees. Despite its rigid appearance, it was actually rather soft. A fact which Hiei wished he didn't know. The dark blue markings of his race only added to the allure of the darkly handsome features and Hiei made sure not to linger on the golden eyes for too long. Whether amber or golden, Hiei seemed to have trouble standing up to Yusuke's eyes. _Maybe it's a little known power of the toushin, to control others with their eyes_. _I better look into that._ Finally, Hiei took in the whole picture of Yusuke. A young, powerful toushin who was still trying to find his place in this lifetime. _He's asking a lot of me. He's asking for my friendship. And gods help me I willingly give it to him. But that doesn't mean I need to disrupt my life to teach him how to---_

"Yusuke…."

"What?" He was a little nervous at the way Hiei was looking at him. Then the fire demon slowly started to approach him. _He doesn't look mad, but that look still worries me and his voice sounded far off._

Yusuke tensed the closer Hiei got and when the fire demon was within a foot of Yusuke he reached out, lightning quick, and smacked the toushin upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't need my help idiot. You're masking yourself."

"Huh?" Yusuke turned his senses inward and sure enough he felt the telltale sensation of emptiness within his body. He looked up at Hiei who seemed amused, yet incredulous. Realization seeped into Yusuke and he smiled. "I did it. I'm empty. I'm masking myself! Ha!" Hiei turned his back and started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have business to attend to. I'll be back in two days."

"Stop!" Hiei froze, but didn't turn around to face Yusuke. "You didn't answer my question."

Hiei knew what question Yusuke was referring to and he'd honestly hoped to escape before Yusuke remembered it.

"I told you before that you should never doubt yourself or your powers. I am telling you now Yusuke that you should never doubt my friendship."

Yusuke watched as Hiei disappeared in a blur of black. He couldn't keep the smile from his face and he stood there a few moments basking in the knowledge that Hiei openly stated his feelings to him now. He'd spoken of honoring his mother, he confessed being worried about Yusuke and now he'd admitted to being his friend. _Something I will never doubt Hiei_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei stood at the cliff's edge, staring out at the chasm, not seeing the birds circling below him. His mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain toushin who was making more problems for him than he anticipated. _All I wanted to do was help him. How could this be happening_?

He growled and clenched his fists even tighter. Ever since he'd met Yusuke Urameshi he'd been drawn to him. He was arrogant, rash and Hiei could sense the hidden potential within the ningen even if Yusuke himself could not. He was intrigued to find out where Yusuke's destiny would lead him and so having to join the Rekai Tantei, although it was indeed a punishment of the highest caliber, was made bearable, even enjoyable at times, by the toushin. Yusuke had earned his respect and trust. Not something he gave easily. He willingly fought at his side and salivated at the opportunity to fight against him.

And yes, he'd been attracted to him from the moment he saw him. But that impulse could be easily squashed with a reminder of the young man's love for his female, Keiko. Hiei would always respect that relationship as long as Yusuke did. He didn't like the female. She was helpless and a liability to Yusuke. And yet despite this, she could control Yusuke with a mere glare. Hiei wasn't sure if he should be impressed by her or embarrassed for Yusuke.

All of these realizations and their relationship had built up over many years, and now, in a matter of months, that relationship had changed forever. He'd offered Yusuke solace, his friendship and his home. He kept telling himself it was to aid the powerful toushin in realizing his potential and possibly into a position of great power in the Makai should that be what he desired. But that reasoning was quickly losing its validity the more time he spent with Yusuke and the stronger his feelings were becoming. He didn't want this complication. He just wanted to help his friend_. But I can't turn him away. I don't want to turn him away. I'll just have to be careful. Cultivating his power so he can rule the Makai is one thing. Allowing him to control me simply can't happen._

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Sorry for the long wait folks. When I started writing this story, the beginning and end came to me very easily but now the middle is giving me some trouble. Damn plot!

**Rujutoshi**: Your suggestion of jealousy had me thinking of all kinds of evil things to do with Yusuke and Hiei. Thanks for that bit of fun! Alas, my story has taken its own course and hopefully you'll enjoy that course as well.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: First I just have to say, what a cool freakin' name! Lovin' the happy-hyperness vibe of rainbows and sugar. And I'm glad I could make your night with a new chapter 5. I wouldn't want to make you sad so here's another chapter.

**Sintiger**: Your "demanding" alter ego sounds a lot like me. Hope the update was quick enough.

**Ryukotsusei**: You know how easily Hiei comes to terms with his emotions so that should give you an idea of how things will progress. Seriously, as usual, he'll need some help.

**Red Kitsune Flames**: Hey, I know you! It's nice to see someone popping up on different stories. Thanks for reading, it's much appreciated!

**Captain Starseeker**: I've never had a "loyal fan and captain" before. Sweet! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and I'll be looking for ya at next update!

**Jessica**: So you liked Hiei's internal, huh? I thought it helped us understand the little hothead a smidge better. Glad you like, keep reading!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 6**

Yusuke raced through the Makai, regretting not having paid attention when he followed Hiei out that morning. He was pretty certain he was heading in the right direction, but on the off chance he wasn't, he could be putting himself further and further away from the fortress. _Damn, I have got to start paying more attention to my surroundings. This isn't the Ningenkai. I can't find some nice helpful policeman or stranger to point me in the right direction. Hiei was right. I have to be self sufficient_.

As he kept running towards what he hoped would be his new home, a thought occurred to him. _All my stuff is in the Ningenkai. Maybe while Hiei is gone, I should go back and bring some stuff over. That'll help me kill some time waiting for him to get back._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei entered his fortress and found his oni waiting for him, scowl in place. He kept his face an unreadable façade and came to face his most trusted retainer. "Can I assume that your lovely countenance has something to do with our new houseguest?"

The green-skinned ogre took a deep breath before speaking to his master. "I do not wish to speak out of turn Master. I realize he is your friend."

"Just say what you need to say."

"He comes and goes at all hours, oftentimes coming back with large armfuls of stuff which have a distinct _ningen_ smell. He insists on sparring with the entire staff every morning, and his mannerisms leave a lot to be desired in a new master."

"He is **_not_** your new master. **_I_** am the only master of this fortress."

The servant bowed and without raising his head inquired, "Then, I beg your pardon Master but, what is Yusuke Urameshi to you?"

Hiei was about to smack the bowing ogre where he stood for even questioning him in this manner when the ogre risked his physical well-being even further.

"We….we had assumed that the young toushin was to become your mate Master."

Hiei stood rooted to the floor, almond shaped crimson eyes now as round as could be in shock. _Why would they think such a thing!_ Hiei closed his eyes and fought the urge to take his shock and confusion out on his servant. True, Yusuke was the first outsider brought here in the two hundred years Hiei had resided here. And true, if anyone had been watching, they would have seen them holding hands after their sparring match. But that did not mean…..

"Master?"

The ogre's nervous voice brought him back and he opened his eyes to glare at the now fully erect servant. In the blink of an eye Hiei had the ogre slammed against the wall, his fists clutching handfuls of the ogre's collar, tightening it little by little causing him to choke.

"Your only concern is obedience. I am the Master and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. Yusuke is my guest and should be treated as such. Do you have any other questions?"

"N-no."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone."

"You will notify me immediately upon his return, no matter the time. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Leave me."

Hiei tossed the servant aside and listened at the shuffling of fabric as the servant did a he was told. He was Hiei's most trusted retainer which was why he didn't kill him for the transgression. But the matter needed to be put to rest so he had to make sure to get his point across. _I'll deal with Yusuke when he gets back._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei was on his way to his quarters when he passed Yusuke's room. The door was closed but he could still catch a whiff of the Ningenkai. The pull was too great and Hiei walked in, stopping to gaze in wonder at the room. There were boxes piled high in the corner, unfamiliar scrolls hanging on the walls, and various odd possessions dumped in another corner. Hiei wandered around the room, investigating the stuff Yusuke had brought from his former home.

Certain things he could understand. Clothes, shoes and his Spirit Detective stuff were to be expected. But there were boxes of those ridiculous books he called 'manga' he liked so much and several boxes of ningen food. He came upon a large wooden chest and didn't hesitate to open it. He found it full of random, miscellaneous stuff that didn't make any sense until he inspected them further. When he finally realized what the chest contained, he kneeled down and began to pull things out, inspecting each one with care.

There were things he recognized immediately like a ticket from the Dark Tournament and a very familiar green uniform. Other things had him truly puzzled. What would Yusuke want with bright green and bright orange feathers? And what significance did a lock of bright orange hair have?

As Hiei delved further, he came across a small box. He opened it to find a collection of photographs. He sifted through them, seeing pictures of things he'd rather forget, and pictures of things he wished to remember forever. One such example of the former was a photo of Sensui. _Why would he want a picture of the bastard that killed him?_ Hiei kept looking through the photos and came across a group tied together. He undid the twine and flipped through the series of photos which were a timeline of their group through the years. Each photo was labeled with a date, place and purpose.

There were several other bundles as well. There were bundles for each one of them. Being the curious demon that he was, he went straight for his own bundle, noticing it was quite larger than the rest. There were pictures of him sleeping, fighting, glaring. He stared in fascination at a picture of him in full demon aspect, standing atop a stack of boxes, the Shadow Sword in his hand. _How did he get this picture! How did he get **any **of them?_

Hiei was too engrossed in his task and the confusion that resulted to notice the figure approaching him from behind. The figure stopped several feet away and observed the fire demon as he looked at picture after picture. He watched as Hiei dug deeper into the chest and came across a framed picture. He tensed, wondering what the fire demon's reaction would be.

When his crimson eyes fell upon the image his heart stopped. There, in all their combative glory were Yusuke and himself staring each other down. They were bruised, dirty and sweaty from fighting. He recognized this fight. This was the fight they had after he saved Yusuke's life from that Sniper kid of Sensui's. Yusuke looked strong, determined…..magnificent.

"Yusuke….."

Hiei gazed at the picture, running his fingertips across the glass encasing the photo, wishing to touch the burning skin framed within his hands. He closed his eyes and recalled everything about that battle. The weather that day, the smells floating through the air, the adrenaline rush that always came when he was about to face Yusuke. He recalled everything they said, everything they didn't say. The feel of the connecting blows, the sounds of their pain and the life and power sparking within those big brown eyes.

The unknown observer heard the whispered name and reached out for the fire demon. But he quickly came to his senses and pulled the hand back. He suddenly felt guilty for watching the private moment and he slowly backed out of the room and headed back the way he came. _He sounded so far away. I wonder what he was thinking._

Hiei was snapped out of his reverie at the soft knock at the door. He placed the framed picture back and stood up to face the door, mask in place.

"Enter."

His trusted retainer entered and bowed his head. "Master, the young toushin has returned home."

"Thank you."

The ogre bowed once again and left Hiei, closing the door behind him. Hiei turned back to the collection of items he'd laid out on the floor. _So many memories_. Hiei made sure to put everything back and he was sitting on top on the large chest when Yusuke came walking into his room. The toushin made sure to act surprised to find his friend in his room.

"Hey! This is my room! Go get your own!"

Hiei just smirked. "This fortress and everything in it are mine Yusuke."

"Is that so?" Yusuke started walking towards Hiei, that mischievous grin in place and Hiei couldn't help the jolt in his chest as the toushin got closer and closer. "Everything Hiei? All the dishes, furniture, clothing, weapons….residents?"

Yusuke was now standing close enough to Hiei that the fire demon could smell the mixture of sweat and the rich smell of the Makai forests on him. Images of Yusuke in his toushin form rushing through the thick forests, hair flowing behind him, golden eyes glinting, scanning for its prey….

"Hiei?"

Yusuke waved a hand in front of Hiei's face and it served to snap him out of his reverie. He blinked and then scowled at Yusuke.

"I have no time for your games Yusuke." Hiei stood up and made a wide path around the toushin on his way to the door.

"Hey wait! What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"I came to let you know I was back."

"That all?"

Hiei turned to face the inquiring toushin who still had that infuriating smirk in place. "What else is there?"

Yusuke shrugged and turned his back on his friend, starting to sift through the many boxes. "I don't know. Maybe you wanted to talk. Tell me what you did for the past two days. Or maybe you just wanted to hang out and keep me company while I unpack?"

Hiei didn't answer Yusuke. He just listened as the toushin continued to ramble on about nonsensical matters as he unpacked his boxes. He found a comfortable spot on the bed and tuned out the noise, intent only on watching Yusuke go about his business. This comfortable scene between friends went on for several minutes until Yusuke said something that caught Hiei's attention.

"Well I didn't want to sit around doing nothing and miss you, so I figured I could at least be doing _something_ productive while I was missing you, right? So I decided----"

"You shouldn't say such things."

"What things?"

"There is no reason for you to 'miss me' Yusuke. You're a grown demon and grown demons do not 'miss' anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" Yusuke left the chest of drawers and approached Hiei who was still sitting on his bed on the opposite side of the room. "Are you telling me that you didn't miss me in the slightest? Your mind didn't wander even for one second to me and what trouble I might be getting into?"

Hiei felt his cheeks getting warm so he quickly turned away from the big brown eyes and looked out the window. "The only reason you made it into my thoughts Detective was a concern that you might burn the fortress down before I could return."

Yusuke was suddenly at his ear, whispering conspiratorially and it sent shivers down Hiei's spine. "You're lying Hiei. You missed me. Maybe not as much as I missed you, but---"

Hiei disappeared and reappeared at the now open bedroom door, glaring at Yusuke. _How could he know such things? This is unacceptable_. "I'll leave you to unpack."

Yusuke appeared at Hiei's side suddenly, his hand on the door, keeping it from closing. "Hey, try not to miss me too much."

"Idiot."

Hiei started down the hall and Yusuke just watched the retreating back. He'd always liked teasing Hiei. It was more fun than teasing Kuwabara or Koenma because even though his reactions were a lot less dramatic than the other two, they seemed to mean more to Yusuke. And through the years he'd learned just how far he could go before he had a fight on his hand. Not that the fighting was bad either. The prospect of fighting Hiei always got his blood pumping. That's why he'd framed that picture of the two of them fighting. Facing off against the powerful fire demon was one of his favorite things to do. Come to think of it, in the past week or so, just being with Hiei had become his favorite thing.

Yusuke closed his door and went back to unpacking. It took him nearly two hours to put away most of the stuff. He took a hot bath then went to bed, his muscles relaxed and his mind just beginning to wander. He wasn't surprised that Hiei was the first thing to come to mind. The fire demon had been on his mind a lot lately. What did surprise him was that as their last encounter played back in his mind, he found himself reacting strongly to Hiei's statement.

_This fortress and everything in it are mine Yusuke_

He had teased the fire demon for his bold declaration but now, he felt his chest tighten and suddenly he was entertaining the prospect of 'belonging' to Hiei. _But to what extent? _

Yusuke's overactive imagination suddenly took over and a fantasy sprang forth featuring the fire demon with burning crimson eyes. The toushin moaned and rolled onto his side, his hands slipping under the covers and down his pants, the answer to his question painfully clear.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Rujutoshi**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Heaven knows I've been enjoying yours.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: Roofing! Ugh! That's some pretty tough work to be doing this time of year. Assuming where you are is summer and hot as Hades like where I live. Glad you had something nice at the end of the day to read. And yes, I definitely have a naughty streak, but it's usually subtle. Usually.

**Suntiger**: Eek! Sorry about that! But Sintiger sounds pretty cool too. Actually most things beginning with sin sound good. My favorite being sinister.

**Ryukotsusei**: You're right. Hiei would take waaaaaay too long to figure out what he wants. Good thing we have our boy Yusuke to move things along!

**Red Kitsune Flames**: I enjoy the teasing thing too. Yusuke is too much of a fun loving antagonist not to tease Hiei and of course the oh-so-macho Hiei has trouble coping. Too cute!

**Captain Starseeker**: Awww, I love you too. And if you liked the end of the last chapter, this one picks up with a cute scene between the two roomies. Yes! I love Captain Crunch! Well, actually I love crunch berries. But my favorite is Lucky Charms. Mmmmm, colorful marshmallows…..

**Zelia Theb**: The roller coaster will go barreling down that big hill next chapter. We're almost there, almost, almost…..

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 7**

After Yusuke quieted his runaway imagination, he slept soundly. And therefore, he was up with the sun and ready for a band new day. One in which he would spend with his favorite fire demon. _I owe him for that early morning wake up when I was drunk, the bastard._

Yusuke made his way through the hallways of the fortress and finally came upon Hiei's quarters. He had several rooms to himself and Yusuke had scouted them out during one of his many bored moments while Hiei was away the first time. So he knew exactly which door led to the bedroom. He knocked, announced his presence and walked right in.

"Good morning, master!"

Yusuke was disappointed to be greeted to an empty room. _He can't be awake and gone already_. He walked over to the unmade bed and laid a hand on the mattress. _Still warm_. He picked up the pillow and hugged it, inhaling the warm scent of Hiei. Pine, wood and ash. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he quickly threw the pillow back onto the bed and spun around to see Hiei standing in a doorway across the room. Yusuke's voice caught in his throat at the sight of the fire demon. He was holding a towel around his waist and his hair was almost flattened out, weighted down from water. Yusuke's eyes caught a droplet of water and watched as it fell from his hair onto his chest, and slowly made its way down past his navel, eventually disappearing into the towel. Yusuke licked his lips and swallowed hard as his eyes remained fixed on the spot where the droplet of water vanished.

_I've gotta be dreaming_. _There's no way this could be happening with me still alive. _Yusuke felt hot all over and he knew he was staring but there was nothing he could do to tear his eyes away from the fire demon who was only twenty feet away. _But I can feel his presence. I can smell him. No, I'm not dreaming. Hiei is standing in front of me practically naked, dripping wet. Oh gods….._ He felt a telltale tightening in his pants and just as he began to shift to relieve some of the discomfort, Hiei moved. Yusuke stood frozen as the fire demon approached, never losing eye contact. _He's going to kill me. Kami, this is it. Even if this were a dream, there will be no coming back after Hiei's done with me_.

When Hiei emerged from the bathroom, he was shocked to find anyone in his bedroom, much less Yusuke. And the fact that he caught the toushin hugging his pillow alarmed him greatly. But that was nothing compared to the shock and embarrassment of seeing Yusuke's eyes covet his body as his own body became flush and he licked his lips. _What is he thinking! Does he realize what he's doing?_ Then the slightest of movements caught his attention and Hiei knew he had to do something before the situation became so embarrassing he had no choice but to kill the stupid toushin. _He can't be in his right mind. He must be sleepwalking or something._

Hiei knew it wasn't wise to shock someone out of sleepwalking, so he decided the best way to "wake" Yusuke up from his dreamlike state was to ignore him and just go about his business. _Hopefully, he'll come out of it on his own_. The fire demon walked towards Yusuke, but stopped at his closet to pull out some clean clothes. He was about to drop his towel and just get dressed, but a second glance at Yusuke and his current state nixed that idea. He pulled out a pair of pants and put them on then pulled the towel away. When he put on a shirt, he turned back towards Yusuke who seamed to be coming out of his sleepy state.

"Yusuke?"

Big amber eyes found crimson and blinked several times. Without the bare flesh to drive his hormones mad, Yusuke was coming out of his daze.

"Are you awake now, Yusuke? Do you know where you are?"

Again, Yusuke just blinked at the fire demon, trying to comprehend what was happening. _He doesn't look angry. What did he mean by am I awake now?_

Hiei decided to risk some contact to fully bring Yusuke into the waking world. He walked over and slowly reached up, lightly caressing Yusuke's warm, rosy cheek.

Yusuke closed his eyes at the gentle touch but it was quickly replaced with a sharp pain. "Ow! What the hell!"

Hiei took a step back and crossed his arms. "Awake now, idiot?"

"Yeah, I'm wake! Did you just slap me?"

Yusuke looked up and saw Hiei just standing there, smirk in place and crimson eyes studying him intently. "You were sleepwalking."

Yusuke sat down on the bed and stared in disbelief. _Sleepwalking? So that's why he's not angry! Yes! I'm not going to die!_

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. G-guess I should have warned you."

Hiei picked up his towel and headed back to the bathroom. When he came back, Yusuke seemed to be back to normal. "What do you remember?"

Yusuke shrugged trying to play the sleepwalking bit just right. "Not much. I unpacked, took a bath and went to bed. I uh, think I might have had a dream…."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head and crimson eyes narrowed. _That's a nervous habit. Then again, he does have plenty to be embarrassed about._

"Then I saw you. W-were you naked?"

Hiei didn't catch the flush fast enough and he felt his cheeks color. "No. I was just getting dressed and when I turned around, there you were."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief, huh?" _You lying little fire demon! Whose pride are you protecting? Yours or mine?_

"Indeed."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The two friends had breakfast and afterwards Yusuke went outside to get some fresh air. Hiei had agreed to go running with him this morning after checking on a few things, thus sparing the fortress staff from sparring with him. As he sat on the wall of the sparring field, enjoying the sweet smell of the early morning dew, a cold blade was suddenly at his throat. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were going running? I was looking forward to you showing me around some." The blade pressed a little tighter and Yusuke refrained from swallowing and he quickly sensed the anger coming from the fire demon behind him. "Hiei? Is something wrong?"

When Hiei spoke, it was a controlled hiss. If his words were tangible they would have eaten right through flesh they were so acidic. "Why were you dressed this morning?"

"Dressed? What are you talking about?"

"If you were sleepwalking, you wouldn't have been in your regular clothes." The blade pressed a little further and Yusuke felt a trickle of warm blood making its way down his neck. "Now tell me what you were really doing in my room, Yusuke."

_Think fast Yusuke! You were so good at lying to Keiko. This is no different and way more dangerous_! "I…I'm not comfortable here yet. I sleep in my clothes. J-just in case something happens while I'm sleeping."

"Bullshit!"

"No! I'm serious! I don't want to have to fight some crazed demon in my boxers!" Yusuke felt the blade's pressure give a fraction and he continued. "Like you said, this is the Makai. Kill or be killed. Well, if I'm gonna have to kill I'd prefer to do it fully dressed."

Hiei stepped back and sheathed his katana. Yusuke didn't even bother with his neck. He stood up and turned around, trying to look indignant even though Hiei had every right to be angry. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the sleepwalking thing, ok? But jeez Hiei, think about this for a second. Why else would I be in your room?"

Hiei suddenly felt guilty for suspecting Yusuke of treachery. _He's right. I should have trusted him and just asked about the clothes. I should have known that Yusuke wouldn't just barge into my room like that uninvited. He'd never knowingly look at me like….like he wanted to…… _ Hiei shook his head, banishing the thoughts and shivers overriding his mind and body.

"I apologize." Hiei handed Yusuke a handkerchief and looked away as he wiped away the small trickle of blood. "I….won't doubt you again."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Doesn't that go against your 'trust no one' philosophy?"

Hiei didn't face Yusuke. He kept looking off to the side, wondering what was going on with himself. "You're becoming…..an exception, Yusuke."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Rujutoshi**: Don't be embarrassed for Yusuke, be jealous! A half-naked fire demon dripping wet and clueless about his lustful thoughts? We should all be so lucky!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: I like reviews that have the word magnificent in them. I thought of you the other day when I bought a box of Sour Skittles at the grocery store. They rock and so do you! And stay off the roof! Go inside and watch football. It's much safer and waaaay more entertaining.

**Captain Starseeker**: Damn it! I blew a perfectly good chance at getting a box of Lucky Charms! I just couldn't get my act together enough to update quick enough. Oh well, guess I'll just have to get a box the old fashioned way.

Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and enjoying the story! It does my writer's heart good. Was that last sentence bad grammar, or is it just me being weird today? Anyway….this chapter is where the proverbial shit hits the fan.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 8**

Yusuke whistled as he walked the corridors of the fortress. He hadn't been this happy and content in a very long time. He thought living with Hiei was going to be a difficult adjustment but they seemed to get along even better than before and he could tell the fire demon was really opening up to him. He wasn't sharing any deep revelations or anything, but he was joking with Yusuke and he seemed to have more patience for his antics. And he'd been showing Yusuke "the ropes" so to speak. Teaching him about the Makai itself, something no one ever bothered to do when he was here the last time.

_He's lived in the Makai a lot longer, understands how the world works and he doesn't pull any punches when it comes to how things really are. Ever._ The only time Hiei held back anything was when he was sparring. Even then the only thing he held back was the death blow. He'd pound you to within an inch of your life, but he wouldn't kill you if you were "sparring"

_Once Hiei goes back to Mukuro, I guess I'll be on my own for awhile._ Yusuke felt a sudden twinge of jealousy and he lost his smile. _I've got to stop thinking like this. Hiei is not mine. He's pledged himself to serve Mukuro_. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. She really helped him out. She helped him come to terms with his past. Hell, if it weren't for her, they might not be such close friends now.

_I wonder if they've slept together?_ Hiei isn't the superficial type so he wouldn't reject Mukuro for looking less than perfect. Yusuke could feel the jealousy was threatening to become full blown at the thought of Hiei sleeping with Mukuro and he shook his head vigorously, quickly banishing the thought_. It's none of my business_! _But I want it to be my business. Shit! I want Hiei to be with me, not her!_

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly ahead. _Did I just say that_! A hand went up to his chest and he felt his heart pounding against his rib cage, vibrating his hand. Lustful dreams were one thing, but this feeling…..this was something different. Something much stronger.

"I want Hiei to be with me."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei closed his eyes, freeing his mind of all thoughts and trying to relax and lose himself in the blackness of the night. He'd left the fortress in favor of a tall, lush tree with small white, fragrant blooms. He came here whenever he wanted to escape. It was about four hours from the fortress at top speed and as far as he knew, nobody knew of this spot.

He sat there on a branch, reclining against the mammoth trunk, hands resting in his lap, one leg dangling as if tempting some unknown prey, Just as he sank further into his position, his body becoming boneless and fitting perfectly against the uneven tree, a face appeared in his mind's eye. _Yusuke_.

Hiei growled and opened his eyes, knowing he would not be able to relax with his mind preoccupied with the toushin. Things were becoming complicated quickly and if he didn't figure out what to do, it could cost him Yusuke's friendship, and that was something he held dear.

He needed someone to talk to about this. But who? Kurama? He could easily envision sitting down with the redhead and discussing his problem. He was very trustworthy and he'd never judge him. But the kitsune couldn't be trusted with anything and he didn't want the master thief to know any of his personal business.

There was Genkai. She was wise, she wouldn't judge him and she knew Yusuke very well. _Maybe a little too well_. Hiei had seen firsthand how meddlesome the old master could be and that was the last thing he needed.

Yukina? Out of the question. He loved his sister and she was the first person he'd ever opened up to, but there were some things he was unwilling to share even with her.

So there he sat, alone in his favorite tree, trying to squash his growing feelings for the young toushin because he could fathom no other viable solution. Giving into them was out of the question. He shuddered involuntarily as the repercussions came crashing into his mind. But he didn't want to turn Yusuke away either. He liked having him around and he wanted to guide him towards whatever destiny he chose, but he hadn't anticipated the prospect of being attracted to him. _I can handle this. He doesn't have a clue about how I feel so that should make it easier. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For so many years Yusuke thought he would marry Keiko and settle down in the Ningenkai, work in her family's restaurant, have a few kids. A nice, normal, stifling and boring life. Then one night they'd come to their senses and realized their fates weren't meant to cross that way. They were meant to be friends, not husband and wife. That night he'd felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

After they broke up, Yusuke didn't worry about finding anther girlfriend. He didn't want one. Besides, it wasn't fair to ask any ningen girl to put up with his less-than-conventional and oftentimes dangerous life. No, he figured that someday he would find a woman in the Makai. But never, ever, would he have thought that the person he would want to be with would be the dark haired youkai sitting next to him.

_I'm attracted to Hiei. Huh. _Yusuke had let the shock of his attraction to a guy sink in for a few days. Oddly enough he hadn't thought it weird or confusing. Just surprising. _Didn't even know I was gay. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm bi. I still find women attractive. But I've never felt so drawn and reacted so strongly physically to anyone like I do Hiei. _Yusuke looked over at Hiei and frowned. _But there's no way he'd ever….would he? _

"Yusuke. You're staring again."

Yusuke smiled. "Sorry. Can I help it if I find you so fascinating?"

Crimson eyes turned and glared at him. This was the kind of behavior that he needed to cure Yusuke of. This could not continue if they were going to live together. This was one of the reasons those stupid servants thought Yusuke was his future mate. _And it doesn't help me either._

"Tell me, Yusuke. Do you say such things to Kuwabara?"

Yusuke was a little surprised at Hiei's question. He seemed a little irritated and Yusuke expected that. You can't tease a fire demon and not expect some level of hostility. _But what's this have to do with Kuwabara?_

"Um, no, not really. "

"Then you should not say them to me. You should speak to me as your friend, not your….."

Yusuke listened and watched intently as Hiei struggled with his words. Suddenly, he wasn't playing a game of Enrage The Fire Demon. He was now facing a serious conversation and that was not something he was prepared for, but he was willing. _This has to come out sooner or later. It's driving me insane_._ Maybe now is as good a time as any_.

"My 'what', Hiei? My enemy? My sensei? My roommate? My…..boyfriend?" Crimson eyes widened and that told Yusuke everything he needed to know. Hiei was clueless as to how Yusuke felt. _I guess I should have expected it. So how do I make him understand it's not just a physical thing?_

Yusuke dropped his head and began to play with blades of grass. He could feel the crimson eyes burning into him but he resisted the urge to flinch.

"Hiei…..look, I don't know what's going on right now, ok? I know that I like you and I like being with you. Yes you're my friend, but not like Kuwabara or Kurama. You're….special. I feel different when I'm around you. Does that make sense?"

Yusuke waited for a reply as he intently concentrated on the three blades of grass he was winding around his finger. _Gods Hiei say something_! He sat there, in agonizing silence until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to face Hiei head on.

"Look! You have to---"

Yusuke blinked a few times and the only thing he was aware of was his pounding heart.

"Hiei?"

He looked around and saw no sign of the fire demon. Yusuke stood up and stretched out his senses, trying to pick up any trace of his missing friend. Suddenly he felt a surge. It wasn't Hiei, but one of the oni at the fortress. Only Hiei could have caused a spike of fear like that. Yusuke's fists were clenched and he yelled out into the night, fully aware that he was letting his ki go unchecked.

"You son of a bitch!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei felt Yusuke's energy and he cursed himself. Never, in all his years had he ever run from a confrontation. He'd faced death hundreds of times and never once considered backing down or running away. Yet that's exactly what he did to Yusuke when the toushin revealed his feelings. _What the hell is wrong with me!_

He grabbed the nearest thing and flung it across the room. As he paced in his room, his eyes fell on the shattered object. _Shit! Yukina gave me that vase_. Hiei continued to berate himself when his door flung open. He looked up, not surprised to see Yusuke standing there, but he cringed at the look on his face. It was twisted with anger, hurt and confusion all at once.

"Coward." Yusuke spit the word out at Hiei as he stood there, torn between attacking the fire demon and kissing him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Any excuse for running away from me?"

Hiei wasn't sure what he could say for himself that would calm Yusuke down. Telling him his true feelings was out of the question. Simply saying 'no thank you' was clearly not an option_. I have nothing to say for myself. I am a coward._

"I…..I have no excuse, Yusuke."

Hiei quickly looked away, hoping Yusuke would be angry enough at his response to flee the room. _I need time to think this through. I can't think with him so close_.

Yusuke saw something in Hiei he'd never seen before. Fear. _What is he afraid of? Me? My feelings for him? Or could it be…..is he afraid of his** own** feelings?_ Yusuke felt his anger drain away, leaving him with an eerie calm. He started to close the gap between him and Hiei, his intent clearly written on his face. _Hiei….I want us to be together. I'll show you it's not something to be feared_.

Hiei stood there, frozen in place by the rich amber eyes that were closing in on him. His mind screamed at him to back away, tell him 'no', anything but allow what was about to happen. Instead, he watched as Yusuke approached and his lips descended upon his own. The brief contact sent a jolt through his chest and his hands formed tight fists of useless defiance.

Yusuke could still see the fear in those crimson eyes, but the fire demon didn't move away so he continued to get closer, finally leaning in and giving Hiei a hesitant kiss. Without pulling back he spoke, barely a whisper.

"You don't have to be afraid, Hiei."

Once again Hiei could hear his inner voice yelling _No! Stop looking at me like that! Just go away!_ But his body overrode his mind and he felt his cheeks go flush. He stared into the big amber eyes, trying to keep his body from shaking from the turmoil inside.

When he didn't get an answer or a fist to his face, Yusuke kissed Hiei again. This time he pressed the kiss a little further, coaxing Hiei's lips open and allowing him access to the warm cavern of his mouth.

Hiei tried to fight the pleasure coursing through him even as his eyes closed and he began to return the kiss. _It's just a kiss damn it! But it has to stop! We can't do this_! He brought his hands up to Yusuke's chest, his plan to push the toushin away, but he ended up grabbing fistfuls of his shirt instead and moaning into the toushin's mouth.

Hiei felt Yusuke's hands slide down his sides, his hips and eventually they snaked themselves around his waist, bringing their lower bodies together, and that sensation brought Hiei out of his moment of weakness. He turned his face away and let go of Yusuke's shirt, pushing them apart.

"Stop! We can't do this. This….this can't happen."

"What? Why? Hiei……" Yusuke took a step towards Hiei and reached out for the fire demon's hand, but Hiei stepped back, his eyes showing his determination.

"It just can't." He couldn't stand looking at the hurt and confusion he caused in those amber eyes so he turned away, trying to stay focused. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Don't apologize. Give me a reason damn it! I wasn't the one moaning just now."

Yusuke saw Hiei's back stiffen at his words and it made him more determined than ever to get the truth from him. Hiei had wanted the kiss as much as he did, but now he wanted to deny it. Why?

"What aren't you telling me Hiei?"

When Hiei turned around he was cold and his face showed no emotion. He couldn't afford to show anything to Yusuke. He had to make him believe the lie he was about to tell. "Look. You just caught me by surprise. The kiss was nice, ok? But don't kid yourself, it was just a kiss. Sorry Yusuke, you're just not my type."

Yusuke felt the pain in his chest and he didn't bother to hide the hurt or anger in his voice. "I see. My mistake." He backed up and finally turned around, leaving the room and heading straight to his quarters.

Hiei's fists were clenched so tight small trickles of blood were flowing from them, creating tiny puddles on the floor_. I'm sorry Yusuke. I care, I really do and that's why I had to turn you away. If I were to ever give in to you……._. Not wanting to show his emotions to anyone, Hiei flitted out the window and into the Makai in search of a private place where he could vent his pain and anger.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time Hiei returned the next day, Yusuke was gone. He had no idea where he went, if he was coming back, or anything. And just as Hiei was about to go in search of the toushin, just to know he was ok, a summons sphere appeared through his window. He sighed as the image of Mukuro appeared.

_**I have been patient in letting you handle your private affairs, but it is time you returned to me and your responsibilities. I will expect you here and ready to serve me within two days.**_

Hiei growled and incinerated the sphere. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier. He would have to wait to locate Yusuke. _Maybe if we don't see each other for awhile, he will have had enough time to forgive me_.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long (Captain, you still there?) and muchas gracias for the kind words, comments and smiles. My favorite part of this chapter is the beginning with Yusuke and Genkai. I love you all a whole big bunch and hope to hear from you. TTFN!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 9**

"You can't keep running away every time you two have a lover's spat."

Yusuke inwardly cringed at Genkai's choice of words. He thought that he would be able to hide out at the temple a little bit longer before the old woman confronted him about his sudden appearance. He knew she didn't believe his story, but he had hoped the peace would last for more than four days.

"I didn't run away. Hiei's at Mukuro's and I got bored. I told you this already."

"I know what you told me, but now I want the truth."

Deep amber eyes met her cool gaze from across the room and she could tell he was in pain. Whatever happened between Yusuke and Hiei had been big. And ugly from Yusuke's morose attitude the past few days.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Yusuke sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, his legs stretched out before him, his hands laying limply in his lap.

"What would you say if I told you I'm…..gay?"

"Big deal. You want a cookie or something?"

Yusuke let out a bitter chuckle, his eyes still trained on the space above him. Leave it to Genkai to simplify things. Why should it be a big deal? She'd known demons her whole life and it was very commonplace in the Makai.

"Maybe later."

They sat there in silence for a few more moments and just as Genkai was about to say something, Yusuke spoke up again.

"I kissed Hiei. And…..I don't know….."

"What did Hiei do?"

Yusuke let his head fall and he met his concerned sensei's gaze. He frowned, trying to figure it out even as he spoke.

"He kissed me back but…..then all of a sudden he pulls away and gets all nasty and says I'm reading too much into it and that I'm not his type."

Genkai remained silent as she watched the young man before her struggle to figure out not only his own emotions, but that of an emotionally guarded fire demon.

"I don't understand how one moment you can kiss someone…moaning no less….and the next brush it off as if it was just a handshake. What am I missing here? Am I really reading too much into this?"

"Yusuke, I don't think Hiei would have let you even get close enough to kiss him if he didn't have some sort of feelings for you."

"So why did he--?"

"Have you ever known him to just come out and declare his emotions? He fights intimacy like he would any other physical opponent. You must give him time."

"I guess you're right. But what do I do in the meantime? Act like nothing happened?"

"Just continue what you've been doing. Make your affections known, but don't push it too far. Look how long it took him to confess to Yukina."

Yusuke's eyes went wide and he made a short strangled noise. "What! I can't wait that long!"

Genkai chuckled. "Always the impatient one."

"I'm not waiting two years for Hiei to realize he cares for me!"

"But isn't he worth it to you?"

Yusuke's retort died in his throat as he thought about Genkai's question. He bowed his head and thought of Hiei and all they'd been through and especially the more recent events that helped him to realize just how much Hiei meant to him. _Two I wait for him that long?_ A smile started to slowly curve Yusuke's lips and he looked up at his sensei, a knowing and determined look on his face.

"Yes. Hiei is worth it. I'd….I'd do anything for him."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke decided to stay at the temple for two more days before heading back to the Makai. He was disappointed to find out that Hiei had been summoned by Mukuro and there was no word saying when he would be back.

"The Master could be gone anywhere from a week to six months."

Yusuke saw the snide smile of the oni and he frowned. He didn't like the tone or the look on the oni's face. Something about the creature put him instantly on guard. Yusuke turned his attention back to his meal.

"Fine."

Silence reigned for several minutes before the oni spoke up again. His voice neutral, head bent over his meal.

"You and the master seem quite close."

Yusuke just shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "We've known each other for awhile now. How long have you known him?"

"Oh, I've only known him for about two hundred years."

Yusuke almost choked on his juice. "Two hundred?"

"Yes. How long have you known the master?"

"Um….five?"

"Five hundred? Well that gives me a better idea of how old master is."

"No….I meant five years."

The oni's eyes widened and he just stared at Yusuke a few stunned moments before he narrowed his eyes at the toushin, trying to discern if he was lying to protect the master. But he could sense no dishonesty from the young youkai and he sighed, returning to his meal. _How could master associate himself with someone like this in such a familiar way? Perhaps he's using the toushin for his power. That must be it._

"Well you must be someone special for the master to allow you to touch him all the time."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the oni who sat there, eating his meal. He thought he detected a note of bitterness in the servant's voice but he could just be imagining things. Although Yusuke was aware that the servants of the fortress weren't exactly his biggest fans.

Then Yusuke began to think about the comment. _Do I really touch him a lot_? Flashes began flooding Yusuke's mind: an arm being thrown around Hiei's shoulders, grabbing Hiei's hand and pulling him through the Makai to wherever he wanted to go, hands upon a solid chest to feel the fire demon's power within, a soft hand on his cheek, a smack, a push, a punch and one overheated wrestling match that left them both a little over stimulated.

Yusuke's cheeks flushed at the memories. After that little tussle they had parted ways to get cleaned up and Yusuke had the longest, coldest shower of his existence.

The meal was finished in silence and Yusuke left for his chambers. Although his talk with Genkai helped him to realize that Hiei probably didn't mean what he said at their last meeting, he still wasn't confident to face him again. So a small part of him was slowly becoming grateful for the fire demon's absence. But for now, even being around an angry Hiei was preferable to no Hiei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mukuro felt the spike in ki and recognized the two signatures immediately. She went to the window and looked out to see Hiei facing off with her most valued captains. The size difference was comical if taken literally. Hiei, standing at 5'6", was facing off against a demon who easily stood 7' with two protruding horns on his head that gave him another foot in stature. He had dark blue skin and carried a mace as his primary weapon. But that was merely the physical aspect of the opponents. Power wise Hiei eclipsed the giant captain. What Hiei lacked in physical strength, he more than made up for in speed, strategy, swordplay and ki. Kijin was a great strategist, but he wasn't the quickest of thinkers and his speed was nothing compared to the fire demon's.

_What are they arguing about now? I warned Kijin not to antagonize Hiei. _ Mukuro had noticed how on edge Hiei was when he returned to her about a month ago. His disposition hadn't improved and she'd warmed several of the demons under her command to get out of Hiei's way. Everyone knew how volatile a temper the fire demon possessed.

The two demons clashed for a few moments and Mukuro knew both were holding back. _That's a good sign. Hopefully this will blow over without further---_

A blur of black, a flash of silver, and the large captain was left standing without any arms. His screams could be heard reverberating through the castle halls.

_That hotheaded bastard!_ Mukuro jumped down three stories and landed before the gathered group of soldiers. She glared at Hiei who didn't seem to care, then turned her attention to Kijin who was now on his stomach, breathing his last breath. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his head, taking away his pain.

"You have served me well, Kijin. Thank you."

She stood up and walked away, back to her personal rooms. She sent Hiei a jarring mental jolt and he knew to follow her without question.

Once they were behind closed doors in Mukuro's personal quarters, the Makai ruler let her displeasure show. She didn't yell, but her voice held an acidic tone that Hiei knew carried her extreme displeasure.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Hiei, but you had better handle it quickly or I will be forced to handle it for you."

Hiei just stood there, crimson eyes meeting the one visible eye of his boss. He was seeing, but he wasn't. His mind was a jumble of conflicting emotions and images and he was having difficulty regaining control. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and he found himself on the floor, blinking rapidly to clear the stars from his vision.

"I will not be ignored."

Hiei stood up and gave Mukuro a slight bow. He wouldn't apologize and Mukuro knew this, but she was surprised that he offered the bow. _What is going on with him_?

"Hiei. I would prefer not to **_force_** the answers to my questions from you. Now either tell me what in the seven hells is going on or we're both in for an unpleasant experience." Mukuro was relieved when Hiei looked up to meet her gaze and she saw the fire within the crimson eyes. It was a good sign. He was with her now. Listening. Comprehending. "Well?"

"It is personal and I do not wish to share the details."

Hiei and Mukuro stared at each other silently for a few more moments, the concealed woman waiting patiently for her disciple to continue. She knew he wasn't done yet. He was trying to figure out what he wanted to tell her and how he wanted to say it.

"There was…..an altercation…..with an associate. I am still unsure of how I want to handle the matter."

"You always did have a hard time dealing with situations that were the result of your own misjudgments."

Wide crimson eyes and flushed cheeks told Mukuro she hit the nail on the head. Whatever happened with this "associate", Hiei considered it his fault. _I wonder if this associate is the someone he felt the need to help awhile back. Could he have hurt this individual he cares for?_ She knew the fire demon would not reveal any more information without a very violent confrontation and she didn't feel the need to risk it at the time.

"So how do you plan on repaying me, Hiei?"

Hiei had regained control of himself and Mukuro was now presented with the usual cocky smirk and dangerous eyes. "I don't. Consider it a favor."

"A favor? My my, we do have a high opinion of ourselves, don't we?" Mukuro sat down and stared at the fire demon, hating what she was about to do, but having no choice. _He'll keep that arrogant façade during the whole ordeal, no doubt. My strong, proud fire demon_.

Hiei knew what was coming. Mukuro had no choice. She had to punish him for killing Kijin. He didn't care at this point. Maybe it would do him some good, having to focus his mind on not letting the pain take over. It would definitely get his mind off of Yusuke.

"Shall we?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mukuro watched, unwaveringly, as Hiei struggled against the pain of the void where he was currently trapped. As predicted, he kept his demeanor calm and assured as they approached the room deep within her stronghold. He relinquished his katana to Mukuro and stepped onto the platform and nodded. Mukuro raised her hand and it began to glow with a golden light, then suddenly Hiei was engulfed in a field of golden light emanating from the platform. He grimaced, growled, clenched his fists and eventually fell to his knees after enduring a half hour of the torture.

Hiei fought the pain with every fiber of his being. He swore he would outlast Mukuro's sense of justice, but as he fell to his knees he began to doubt himself. His entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, shred by shred. If he opened his eyes and saw his flesh hanging in tattered pieces from his bones he would not be surprised. That was how he felt right now.

_I will endure this. _

Hiei's mind was clouding over and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. The pain was taking over. He was losing.

_I….can't take….anymore…._

Hiei let out a scream that Mukuro swore half the Makai could hear and collapsed on the platform. Mukuro raised her hand and the golden light disappeared. As she sat there next to the unconscious fire demon, gently stroking the damp hair from his face, she enjoyed the quiet moment. _He is so vulnerable right now. So unguarded. Such a peaceful look on his face_. As she gently ran her fingertips over slightly parted lips a feeling of intense longing washed over her and a name suddenly crystallized within her mind. _Yusuke_.

The feelings came unbidden into her mind and she flinched. _Can it be? Is Yusuke responsible for what is happening to Hiei_? Mukuro stood up and gazed down at the fire demon. As much as she wanted to know more about Yusuke's and Hiei's relationship, she would not take advantage of Hiei's unguarded state. There was no doubt in Mukuro's mind that Hiei's mind and body were so drained that he didn't have enough to keep his barriers in place, making it easy for her to be able to use her spirit awareness to read his emotions. _But I will not stoop to such low measures_.

Sleep well, my fire demon."

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you for all the wonder and encouraging reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. I looked at my story list recently and thought for sure I'd updated all my stories. I guess I'm just imagining it. That can't be good…..

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 10**

Hiei raced through the Makai, his mind focused on one single person: Yusuke. It had been over two months since they'd kissed and parted ways and he had hoped the time away would have dulled his feelings for the toushin but as soon as Mukuro said he could leave his stomach fluttered and his chest tightened at the mere _thought_ of seeing Yusuke. _I wonder how he's going to act. Is he still mad? Have I ruined our friendship?_

He arrived home late at night and wasn't surprised to find the fortress quiet and dark. He was thankful because he was tired and didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Despite the turmoil going on within his mind, Hiei's body was tired and sluggish and it didn't take long for the fire demon to fall asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei sensed a strong ki signature and his eyes shot open. He sat up and stretched out his senses, quickly realizing it was Yusuke broadcasting his presence. He slumped back into the deep pillows and sighed. He was dreading facing his friend from the moment Yusuke walked out of his room after he brushed him off.

As quickly as Yusuke's ki appeared, it was gone and this had Hiei's curiosity. As he made his way to the bathroom he could hear Yusuke's voice drifting in through the windows.

"Oops! Sorry guys! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

Hiei peeked out the window and saw Yusuke standing tall rubbing the back of his head, a pile of white stuff bigger than the toushin sitting in front of him, surrounded by a large charred area of ground and several dozen stunned oni. _What is he doing?_

"Alright! Dig in guys, it's great! Hey, did anyone bring the salt and butter?"

Hiei shook his head and continued on his way to wash up and get dressed. He would find out what the commotion was later.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time Hiei made it downstairs, his breakfast was waiting along with his second in command.

"Good morning, Master. It's nice to have you home again."

"Good morning."

Hiei acknowledged the bowing oni and took his seat. He ate a few bites and when it appeared that it would only be the two of them for breakfast, Hiei inquired about their absent third member.

"Where is Yusuke?"

"He's outside with the others, Master."

"Won't he be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, Master. "

Hiei ate his breakfast in silence and then made his way outside to locate Yusuke. This proved especially easy considering the uproar that greeted him as soon as he stepped outside. Hiei found Yusuke and five oni sitting in the walled fighting grounds playing poker and shoveling the previously noted white stuff in their mouths.

"Good morning."

The oni immediately stood and bowed in greeting to their master. Yusuke remained seated and just smiled up at Hiei.

"Morning. Welcome back, Hiei. Care to join the game?"

"No. What is that white stuff you're eating?"

"Popcorn. Want some?"

"No."

Yusuke shrugged and looked around at his poker buddies.

"Uh, Hiei? Do you mind?" He gestured around the circle of bowing oni and Hiei sighed.

"You may continue with your game."

"Alright you losers, I'm done being Mr. Nice Toushin. Prepare to lose your pants! Read 'em and weep!"

Hiei heard groans as he walked back into the fortress. _That wasn't what I expected at all. He seems…..normal. But what does that mean?_ Hiei looked back at the gambling ring and he felt a split second pang of jealousy. _But why? Yusuke is happy living in the Makai and he's my friend. This is what I want, right?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke couldn't believe he managed to fool Hiei. Ever since he got home two months ago he'd managed to project his normal friendly, happy persona and not give any indication of the agony he was experiencing within. He decided not to take Genkai's advice fully, opting to be Hiei's friend instead of going back to the way things were before they kissed. Being around Hiei was difficult enough without the added pressure of flirting and touching and acting like it meant nothing. So Yusuke stopped making playful comments and stopped hanging over Hiei and he was in pure hell.

The only good thing to come out of this mess was the knowledge and contacts he was gaining in the Makai. Hiei had started to show him around quite a bit. But Yusuke needed some time away from Hiei to keep himself sane so after about a month, Yusuke started going out by himself and investigating the surrounding cities and meeting youkai of all sorts. He'd gotten into some fights, some good, some bad but all had taught him a lesson of some kind so he never saw them as a waste.

But for all the focus and understanding he was gaining about the Makai and the path his life might be taking, there was one thing that kept eluding him and threatening his very sanity.

"Hiei."

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"You said my name."

"I did?" Yusuke cursed himself for his carelessness and the blush he could feel creeping along his cheeks. "Must have been daydreaming. Guess that's my cue to get to bed."

"But it's barely dark."

"Hey, I can't control these things. The body needs rest, Hiei. Goodnight!"

Hiei let Yusuke retreat to his bedroom, preferring the mild agony of missing the toushin' presence to the overwhelming agony of having him by his side. Ever since he'd returned from Mukuro's he'd been fighting to remain in control of his emotions and actions. Once he saw Yusuke and realized the toushin wasn't angry with him and had moved on past the kiss and was his friend again, he was relieved.

However, his relief was short-lived the more time they spent together. Yusuke was his friend yes, but Hiei hadn't realized how much physical contact there used to be between them and he missed it. He found himself wanting to be close to Yusuke even though he knew he shouldn't. He fought every desire to be close to Yusuke and kept his distance.

Hiei wondered at how well Yusuke had recovered from his rejection and wondered if it was just a passing thing. _Did he realize that it was just an infatuation? Am I doomed to desire him even as he smiles at me, completely unaware of my torture? What am I supposed to do_?

Hiei decided the best solution was to get Yusuke embedded into the workings of the Makai so he could find his path and follow it, out of his fortress. The less he was around Yusuke, the easier it would be to deal with his feelings. And the faster he could rid himself of the constant torture.

In a desperate move two weeks ago, Hiei had gone to a brothel in a nearby city. He's been so worked up after watching Yusuke fight some youkai who thought the smaller toushin was a pushover, that he'd quickly abandoned Yusuke and raced to the brothel and let his frustrations out on a beautiful redheaded fire demon. He'd managed to release some tension, but it hadn't rid him of any of his desires.

_I can't take this much longer. He's driving me insane. I can't sleep, I barely eat. My whole body is on edge to the point of it being painful. Yusuke…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke had reached his limit. He'd tried. He'd tried and succeeded for two months to fool Hiei into thinking everything was alright. Well everything was not alright. For the past two months he'd been consistently waking up with painful erections. All the fault of a certain repressed fire demon and the erotic dreams he inspired. Yusuke lay in his bed, small shockwaves washing through his body as he stared at the ceiling, hand still in his pants. He was tired of having to take care of himself. He was tired and horny.

"I have to do something about this**_ now_**."

He jumped out of bed, took a quick and very cold shower, and headed out to find Hiei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The fire demon proved easy to find. Yusuke found him out in the stonewalled battlefield, letting off some tension by sparring with several demons he didn't recognize. Yusuke couldn't help but smirk. _ A little tense, are we? Join the club, you bastard_.

Yusuke jumped up and stood on the stone wall making his presence known. Two of the six demons sparring with Hiei looked in his direction. He nodded a silent greeting knowing they would pay for their mistake. Sure enough, both demons soon found themselves eating dirt after taking energy blasts from Hiei. Yusuke chuckled. _You never take your attention away from your opponent during battle. Especially when it's a hotheaded fire demon_.

Yusuke waited patiently as Hiei dispatched his adversaries and very slowly made his way over to where Yusuke was now sitting, legs dangling over the edge of the high stone wall.

"Good morning."

"Hn."

Hiei flitted up and sat down beside Yusuke, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. Despite his "workout" he was still feeling charged up and being close to Yusuke wasn't helping.

"I was hoping **_I_** could give you a workout today." Crimson eyes flashed dangerously but Yusuke just continued. "I know you're frustrated, Hiei. But I can help you with it if you'll just let me."

"Yusuke, you shouldn't---"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm tired of waiting around for you to admit you have feelings for me and I've decided that I'll beat you into submission if I have to."

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yusuke was sitting no more than two feet away, talking as casual as if they'd been discussing the weather, telling him he would force Hiei into….into….it didn't matter! No one forced him to do anything. Not even Yusuke. Hiei stood up and glared at the toushin.

"You're taking our friendship too far, Yusuke. If you dare to attempt to force me into anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Yusuke shivered at the very real threat, but he smiled and felt the charge of the challenge kicking in as his heart began beating faster at the mere thought of fighting Hiei.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Hiei? Do you know how I lay awake at night, dreading falling asleep and dreaming of you, knowing I'm going to wake up hard and not have you there to help me release all that pent up desire?" Yusuke stood up, his eyes never leaving the stunned crimson orbs before him. "I know you've been suffering too, Hiei." He took a step closer and as Hiei backed up, Yusuke grabbed his bicep and held him in place. "You're not eating and you're chewing everybody's head off and now you're bringing demons here for sparring practice instead of using me." Yusuke reached out to run his fingertips over Hiei's lips, but the fire demon growled, shoved him away and disappeared.

"You're not getting away that easily."

Yusuke may not possess Hiei's speed, but he was fast enough to keep on the fire demon's trail. Even with Hiei masking himself, Yusuke could track his movement using his keen eyesight and sense of smell. The pair zigged and zagged through the Makai for hours with Yusuke trying to herd Hiei back towards the fortress. Surprisingly he was successful and he could tell Hiei was surprised when he saw the stone structure come into view because the fire demon almost slipped on a tree branch as he pushed off.

"Just stop and talk to me, Hiei!"

Yusuke saw Hiei flit into the fortress and he knew exactly where to find the fire demon. Yusuke entered Hiei's quarters with a soft knock and found the fire demon pacing his room, chest heaving, eyes wild with emotion.

"Hiei…"

"Shut up, Yusuke! This needs to stop! Now!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. When you admit you have feelings for me." Hiei stopped pacing and let out a strangled cry as he looked at Yusuke as if the demon had three heads. "Hiei….I tried to wait for you to come to me, but I'm weak. I admit it, ok? I'm weak and selfish. I want you and I know you want me too. So just stop fighting me, Hiei. Stop fighting yourself."

"I can't gods damn it! Please, Yusuke….for the love of Kami, just stop! It's so hard being with you…..not being able to…..touch….." Hiei dropped to his knees and hung his head, his anger spent and the stress of the past few months finally catching up with him. He was tired, so very tired. "…you're killing me, Yusuke."

The stunned toushin slowly approached the fire demon, almost afraid that any sudden movements would spook the black clad creature. He kneeled down facing Hiei and reached out, tipping the youkai's face up to meet his.

"Does my love hurt you that much, Hiei?"

"You can't love me, Yusuke, because I can't love you. It's impossible. I'll just end up…."

"You'll just what, Hiei? Tell me. What's this horrible thing that could happen if you let me in?"

Hiei was mesmerized by the soft voice and the big amber eyes and the longer he gazed into them, the more he felt his soul being stripped bare. _How do you do this to me, Yusuke? How many years have I survived without these feelings? Why now? Why you? You're nothing like her. How did I fall in love with someone like you? And how could you possibly love me_?

Yusuke saw Hiei getting lost in his thoughts, his eyelids drooping slightly. He let one hand caress a pale, warm cheek, but instead of bringing him out of his thoughts, it seemed to send him deeper.

"Hiei?"

Hiei gazed further and further into the amber pools mere inches from him. He felt his whole body relax. It was as if Yusuke were hypnotizing him. Then a soft caress sent him over the edge and all his thoughts and feelings that he'd kept locked up just came pouring out.

"I've cared for you for years, Yusuke. But I knew we could never be together. Even if Keiko wasn't in the picture and I thought I stood a chance, I would have never told you how I felt. I can't be with anyone, ever again. They'll just end up dead. And I couldn't live with myself if……I killed you."

"Hiei, what are you talking about? Who have you killed and what does it have to do with us?"

The fire demon hung his head and sat back on his heels.

"I can't….I have to be careful when I…." he took a long deep breath before continuing. "…it's very dangerous to have sex with a fire demon, Yusuke."

"Dangerous?"

"Only another fire demon….or Koorime….is guaranteed to be able to withstand having sex with a fire demon. The energy, the heat, we expel during sex can incinerate our partner."

Yusuke's hand slipped from the warm cheek and fell into his lap as he absorbed what he just heard.

"Well, if you gotta go, that's one hell of a way to go."

Before he knew what was happening, Yusuke was thrown back by a fist to his face. He looked up to see Hiei on his feet, purple flames surrounding his body, crimson eyes blazing, ready to fight. When he spoke, his deep voice projected his anger and Yusuke winced as he felt the wave wash over him. _Is he projecting his energy through his words?_

"Don't you ever joke about that! She was the first creature who was ever kind to me and I loved her. She didn't deserve to die! **_I _**should have died! Not her!"

Yusuke spit out some blood and stood up to face the enraged fire demon.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't know. I swear I'll never joke like that again. Now please calm down and just explain all of this to me, because you still haven't convinced me to give up on you."

"This will not happen, Yusuke. I will not risk your life."

Yusuke slowly approached Hiei, his body tensed and ready for another attack. "But it's my life Hiei and I think you're worth the risk."

He was only a few feet from Hiei now and he could feel the heated energy radiating from the fire demon. But he didn't stop. He kept closing the distance until finally he was mere inches from Hiei, his body being enveloped by the purple flames. He brought his hand up to the pale cheek again and leaned in, his eyes never leaving those of the stunned youkai.

"See, I'm fine."

His words were whispered against slightly parted lips before he kissed Hiei again, his tongue instantly finding a home in the depths of the fire demon's mouth.

Hiei was too shocked to do anything until he heard Yusuke's words. And when Yusuke kissed him again and that skillful tongue entered his mouth, massaging his own, it spurred him into action. He raised his ki even more and he heard Yusuke gasp, but the determined toushin only pulled him into a tight embrace. Hiei moaned despite himself but he still released more and more ki trying to discourage his would-be lover, but Yusuke still held tight, deepening the kiss.

Yusuke refused to let Hiei drive him away. He was going to prove to the proud demon that he could be just as stubborn and he clung to Hiei for all he was worth. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he fought the urge, instead just letting a few gasps and whimpers escape. Suddenly Yusuke realized that he had protection from Hiei's ki. He smiled against the kiss-swollen lips and let his own ki free to combat the fire demon's energy. The room sparked with energy as black flames fought with white.

Hiei's eyes flew open as Yusuke let his own ki run free. He broke the kiss and pulled back to see that smirk he knew so well. He'd seen that smirk enough through the years to know that he didn't stand a chance. Yusuke had made up his mind and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Hiei pulled his ki back and the black flames disappeared, quickly followed by the white flames. He searched the warm amber eyes and saw his defeat.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Yusuke."

The toushin scoffed and put his forehead against Hiei's. "Of course I don't know what I'm doing. C'mon Hiei, you know me better than that."

Hiei let out a growl and tried to push away but both efforts were half-hearted and they both knew it.

"You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

"Gods help us both, yes Yusuke, you are **_my_** idiot."

Yusuke kissed the tip of Hiei's nose before embracing him. "Good."

_To be continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A/N: This one is a bit longer and is probably as close to a lemon as I'm going to get (sorry kit-kit).

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 11**

Yusuke lay there, warm and satisfied with a sleeping fire demon lying next to him, arm wrapped protectively around his waist, legs entwined with his own. He had pretended to fall asleep, waiting out Hiei who thankfully fell asleep rather quickly.

The past four months had found Yusuke and Hiei trying to get used to being together and establishing boundaries for their new relationship. For instance, Hiei had strictly forbidden public displays of affection unless they were within the confines of Hiei's territory. Yusuke really didn't argue the point too hard because he figured it took some time for Hiei to get this far, so he would humor his slow pace of adjustment.

For his part, Yusuke was happy. Happy and frustrated. Hiei still refused to have sex with him and even though they indulged in plenty of fooling around, only a few instances resulted in a satisfying ending for Yusuke. He understood the risks involved, despite Hiei's argument to the contrary, and he was certain that he could withstand whatever Hiei threw at him. But still, the fire demon was adamant. _Maybe I'll ask Koenma if there's something we can do. The Rekai has knowledge on everyone and everything. Surely he's got something on how I can get laid._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Makai did not have anything remotely resembling seasons, but that night, Yusuke had felt especially cold, so he snuggled up to Hiei, wrapping his limbs around the smaller muscular body and nuzzling his face into Hiei's neck.

"Mmmmm, you're so warm, Hiei."

Hiei smirked as he absently played with the fine dark locks of the young toushin. He raised his body temperature a little more, feeling Yusuke shiver next to him. As he settled down, preparing to fall asleep as soon as Yusuke did, he felt lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck, followed by a wet tongue and playfully nipping teeth.

"I thought you were tired."

"You've inspired me."

Suddenly Hiei found himself pinned under the toushin who was hungrily devouring his lips, his tongue delving into his mouth, massaging his tongue, and running along his teeth. Hiei ran his hands along Yusuke's side and back, ultimately coming to rest on his buttocks which he gave a firm squeeze. Yusuke moaned and pulled back just enough to speak in a deep, lustful voice.

"It's yours for the taking you know. All you have to do is-----"

Hiei silenced Yusuke with a kiss and flipped them over so he was now straddling Yusuke's naked form. He kissed and licked and nibbled his way down Yusuke's neck, along his broad chest, and tight abdomen, the toushin squirming and moaning and encouraging him the whole time.

"Oh gods, Hiei…..you drive me crazy……please, now, yes…..I want to……be yours……ah!"

Yusuke's coherent thought was cut off as his cock was enveloped into Hiei's warm mouth. He clutched the sheets and fought to stay in control, but Hiei's tongue swirled around his shaft and then somehow, he managed to increase the suction which made Yusuke whimper. He felt Hiei smile around his cock and then gentle hands slipped under him, cupping his ass cheeks. Without warning, Hiei lifted Yusuke up and engulfed Yusuke's entire length, swallowing hard. Yusuke cried out and let go, unable to withstand the pleasure of Hiei's talented and hungry mouth.

Hiei lay there, his head nestled at Yusuke's hip, hoping that would be enough to quiet him down, but the toushin wasn't done. He reached down and dragged Hiei up for a deep kiss, then rolled over and settled in between Hiei's thighs, spreading his legs wide.

"Now it's your turn."

Yusuke reached down and stroked Hiei's cock, eliciting a deep moan from the fire demon, but he still fought Yusuke.

"Yusuke…..I didn't do that because I wanted you to do it in turn."

"I know. But you don't seem to understand that I want you, Hiei. I want to kiss you…." Yusuke kissed Hiei again, a bruising kiss, meant to get his point across. "I want to pleasure you….." His hand, which was still wrapped around Hiei's cock, squeezed and stroked and Hiei arched his back and hissed in approval. Yusuke smiled at the sight and felt himself getting hard again. "And I want to fuck you." The hand around Hiei's cock slipped away and found a new home between Hiei's ass cheeks, a finger pressing against the tight opening.

Hiei's eyes went wide and he began to push Yusuke off, but Yusuke just smiled as he let his full weight come to rest on the fire demon.

"If you don't want me to take you, then I suggest you take me up on my earlier offer, Hiei."

Hiei growled and shoved Yusuke away, getting out of the bed and stomping to the far side of the room and grabbing his pants. He would not be sleeping anytime soon so he might as well get some work done.

"Go to sleep, Yusuke."

"Don't you **_dare_** walk out that door!"

Hiei froze at the sound of Yusuke's voice. He'd come to recognize many little things about Yusuke and one of them was when he was truly angry. And this was one of those times. Only Yusuke would ever risk commanding him to do anything. So he stood there and waited for Yusuke to speak again. He heard shuffling noises and knew Yusuke was getting out of bed.

"Look at me."

Hiei slowly turned around, praying he would not be faced with a naked Yusuke. Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered. Yusuke stood there, naked, proud, eyes glinting in the dim light.

"I want the truth and I want it now, Hiei."

"And what truth would that be?"

"I want the real reason why you won't have sex with me."

"I told you----"

"Bullshit! You expect me to believe that we can't ever have sex? And that you're happy just fooling around, giving me the occasion blow job, denying yourself any release? Don't you want me? Don't you desire me?"

Hiei wasn't one to get drawn into shouting matches, but his frustrations were too numerous and he lost control. He heard the accusations and saw the anger in Yusuke's eyes. _How could he think---?_

"You think I do this by **_choice_**! You think I like lying next to you and not being able to bed you? I want you, Yusuke, in the worst possible way! But I told you before, I don't want----"

"Shut up." Yusuke used his speed and crossed the room, pressing his lips against the fire demon's to stop his rant. He felt Hiei's body shaking and a pang of guilt pierced his chest. "I've heard enough about what you don't want. Tell me something that you _do _want."

Hiei stood there, his frustration with Yusuke quickly dissolving as he gazed into the large amber eyes. _Damn! I have got to stop looking at him so much! _

"I want…."

He brought his hand up and let his fingertips cascade lightly down Yusuke's face, closing the eyes that seemed to be his Achilles' heel and he studied the handsome dark-haired demon in his arms.

"I want to kiss you."

Hiei placed a light kiss on the smiling mouth.

"I want to see you in your toushin form more often."

Yusuke glowed white and suddenly Hiei was holding onto a toushin, complete with tanned skin, dark blue markings and long, wild hair. He smiled appreciatively and traced along the dark blue marking that ran along Yusuke's cheek, then ran his fingers through the hair as far as he could reach, letting his hands come to rest on the curve of Yusuke's ass.

"I want you to understand and be patient with me."

Yusuke's smile widened and he leaned in blind, and found Hiei's lips. He kissed him deeply, coaxing him back against the wall that was only a few feet away. Yusuke brought his hands up to cup Hiei's cheeks and when he pulled back, he still didn't open his eyes, but Hiei still felt their effect on him as if they had been open.

"I'll be patient and understanding if you'll stop being so scared. It doesn't suit you, Hiei."

Yusuke opened his eyes and Hiei stifled a gasp. He hadn't been thinking that Yusuke was in his toushin form and wasn't prepared to face gleaming golden eyes.

"I know you're worried about me and you don't want to hurt me. But you're not even trying. And it's hurting both of us in the process."

"I'm sorry."

Yusuke gently caressed Hiei's cheek and kissed the other. When he spoke, his voice was a deep caress that washed over Hiei's very soul.

"Don't be sorry. Just be with me. "

Hiei closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his hands that were resting on Yusuke's ass going slack and falling to his side. Yusuke was placing tender kisses all down his neck and chest, whispering, as his hands mapped out their own trails up and down Hiei's body.

"I want to make you feel good, Hiei…..I want to make you moan…..I want to hear you call out my name as you orgasm."

Yusuke was now on his knees, his lips pressing a reverent kiss on Hiei's hip as he slipped the fire demon's pants down, tossing them aside. His hands firmly held the fire demon's thighs as he admired Hiei's throbbing erection before ghosting his lips along and trailing hot breath up its length. He teased it with his tongue, running it up and down and around, kissing and sucking along the underside of the shaft. Yusuke heard Hiei hiss in response and he smiled.

"Do you feel good, Hiei?"

"Yes."

The response was a whisper, but Yusuke heard it loud and clear in the quiet of their bedroom. He ran his tongue up Hiei's length one more time before taking him fully into his mouth. This was the first time Yusuke had done anything like this and he was hoping that he was doing it right. From the sounds Hiei was making, he would guess yes. Thankfully, Hiei had done this for him enough times that he could copy the fire demon's technique, adding in his own moves as he went. He took his time, paying attention to the feel and taste and what actions garnered the best responses from Hiei.

Yusuke brought a hand up and fondled Hiei's balls while his other hand snaked its way up Hiei's chest. Hiei guided Yusuke's hand up to his mouth and bent his head down so he could suck on Yusuke's fingers. Yusuke moaned which turned his mouth into a vibrating cocoon for Hiei's cock. The fire demon moaned and continued to do to Yusuke's fingers what he wanted the toushin to do to him.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at Yusuke, lips wrapped around his cock and golden eyes looking right back at him. Hiei swirled his tongue around Yusuke's middle finger and he felt Yusuke do the same thing to his cock. Hiei smiled and closed his eyes, losing himself to the pleasure once again.

Yusuke gently pulled his hand away from Hiei's mouth and brought it down to tightly grip the base of Hiei's cock. He stroked and sucked and felt Hiei tense and start to thrust forward. Suddenly, Hiei's hands were in his hair and it was getting very warm. Yusuke could feel the sweat dripping from his brow and down his back, but he didn't stop.

As Hiei came closer and closer to his release, Yusuke had to combat the rising heat with his own ki. Suddenly, Yusuke heard Hiei cry out his name and a burning hot liquid streamed into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could but he couldn't stop the grimace as his throat burned. As Hiei's orgasm subsided, Yusuke licked up every last drop as Hiei had always done for him, and then he rested his forehead against Hiei's hip, trying to recover from his first blowjob.

Hiei loosened his grip on Yusuke's hair and gently stroked the raven locks. He stared down at the toushin, waiting for him to move or speak, but he remained quiet.

"Yusuke….are you ok?"

"Y-yeah."

Hiei frowned at the lie. He guided Yusuke back and sank to his knees, cupping the toushin's face and bringing it level with his own. He wasn't prepared for golden orbs, watery with unshed tears, to gaze back at him.

"Yusuke…..are you…..?"

Yusuke blinked and set the tears free, two streams coursing down his cheeks. Hiei felt guilt taking him over but then he saw Yusuke smile. It was small, hesitant, but knowing.

"I'm fine, Hiei. It just……burned a lot more than I thought it would." Hiei was about to ask what was wrong with Yusuke's voice when he continued in the raspy voice, a slight grimace now on his face. "Guess it's just a hazard of loving a fire demon."

Realization hit Hiei and he ran fingertips down Yusuke's throat. He couldn't stop the blush from showing on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to ever do that again."

"Why not?"

"You got hurt."

"Hiei….." Yusuke hugged him and nipped his ear. "I'm fine. So my throat is a little burned. It'll be healed by morning. It's nothing compared to how happy I am to give you such pleasure."

Hiei gazed at Yusuke in wonder and wondered if he would ever win an argument with the toushin. He smiled and brushed the drying tear streaks from Yusuke's cheeks before standing up and pulling Yusuke with him.

"C'mon, let's go to bed."

Once they were settled into bed, Yusuke ventured a question that had been on his mind since his throat was burned. to what could happen…..on a scale of one to ten…..what was that tonight?"

Hiei was quiet for a few moments before he answered. "Tonight…..I held back. I would say tonight was a three. As far as the other thing….she never…..it's never been brought up before. Maybe her species is a little more heat tolerant."

"Do you think you'll ever tell me about her?"

"What do you want to know?"

Yusuke propped himself up and looked down at Hiei wide eyed. "Really? You'll….you'll tell me?"

"Idiot." Hiei reached out and pulled Yusuke back to him and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the toushin's body against his own. "I love you and I trust you. What do you want to know?"

"Who was she? How long ago did you know her?"

"Her name was Yukihada. She was a Tatsu demon. I met her ninety-six years ago and we were together for thirty-two before I lost her."

Yusuke noted Hiei's very specific numbers. Most would say "about one hundred years ago" or something vague but close in number. Not Hiei_. Is there anything he doesn't do precisely?_

"You implied she died because you two----"

"Yes. I was careless and she paid with her life."

"Careless?"

"I always held back and there were wards placed under the bed that helped by absorbing my ki. But that night…..I don't know…..I couldn't stop. I……"

"Are there wards under this bed?"

"N-no."

"I see."

Hiei heard the dejection in Yusuke's voice and he squeezed him tight. "But I'll have them in place very soon. I promise." Yusuke squeezed Hiei back and let out a contented sigh. He and Hiei had made it over another hurdle. Little by little they were coming together.

_To be continued….._

Suntiger: I'm so glad I could put a smile on your face. That made my day.

Skittle the Sugar Fairy: Thank you for the honor of being on the Fav List! Yay me! Here's another chapter for ya, hope it's worthy.

Captain Starseeker: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Red Kitsune Flames: As always, thank you for your steady presence and support. Hope this update was fast enough for you. I think I'm finally back on schedule.

anissa32: Yup, they're together now, but there are still some issues to deal with. You didn't think it would be that easy to hook up with a fire demon did you?

Jessica: Thanks for the review and enthusiasm.

Ryukotsusei: Fate may hate the little firebrand, but Yusuke loves him so maybe some of his incredibly good luck will rub off on him…..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Thank you to all the MAGNIFICENT readers and reviewers! You know who you are (wink)!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 12**

Yukina was kneeling in her garden weeding when she felt a familiar presence approaching. She looked up to see Hiei and Yusuke walking out of the forest. She got up and ran to her brother, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hiei! I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!" She threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him close. Yusuke smiled at the fire demon's blush and kept walking into the temple, leaving the siblings to their thing. "How have you been? Why have you been away so long? And oh! I'm so glad to see you managed to bring Yusuke out of his depression. Hey, where did he go?"

Hiei shook his head and guided his sister over to sit under a tree.

"I'm glad to see you too. So what news do you have? You seem very excited today."

"I have been having the most wonderful time with Kuwabara. And I think he's so sweet and kind and I know he loves me very much."

Hiei didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Last night we discussed marriage and---"

Hiei was on his feet and stomping towards the temple.

"Hiei! Wait!"

"Where is that carrot-topped ningen who thinks he's going to live to see tomorrow!"

Genkai and Yusuke looked up from their tea to see the angered fire demon storming into the temple, katana drawn with Yukina following behind, half worried, half laughing.

"I see you told him the good news." Genkai didn't bother to hide her smirk as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"He didn't even let me finish! He just stormed off."

"Where is he!" He ripped the jagan off and his body began to turn green and eyes appeared on his exposed skin. With the help of the jagan and his full demon aspect, he quickly located Kuwabara.

Yusuke was becoming worried. Hiei didn't change into his true demon aspect unless he was really, really really pissed. He stood up and walked over to the siblings.

"What's going on you two?"

Hiei ignored him and disappeared in a blur of black and green, a menacing smile aimed at Yukina.

"Hiei no! Oh, Yusuke, you have to stop him! He's going to kill him!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down and explain to me what's going on."

"I told Hiei about spending time with Kuwabara and how we had discussed marriage and he became enraged. He's going to kill Kuwabara! You have to stop him!"

"Alright, I get the picture now. You just stay here and calm down, I'll go stop the bloodbath." Yusuke offered Genkai a smirk before heading out the door. "We'll have to continue this conversation later, grandma. I've gotta go keep the kiddies from killing each other." And with that he disappeared in a blur of white, using his toushin speed to reach Kuwabara's house only seconds after Hiei.

Just as Hiei kicked in the front door, he was yanked backwards by Yusuke, the toushin wrapping his arms around the enraged fire demon's waist.

"Hold it right there, you hothead."

"Let go!" Hiei let a burst of energy out that threw Yusuke away from him. "Where are you, ningen! Don't be a coward! Come out and die honorably!"

Yusuke was up and blocking Hiei's way in an instant, his face set in a determined frown. "Calm down, Hiei. You know there's no way I'm going to let you and Kuwabara fight."

"Get out of the way, Yusuke. This is the only way he's going to let me marry Yukina. He has to learn that I am worthy of his sister."

Yusuke turned to see his childhood friend in a fighting stance, his eyes hard and determined, a glowing spirit sword at the ready.

"This is stupid! Neither one of you is going to---"

Hiei shoved Yusuke out of the way and charged Kuwabara and blades clashed all around the small living room, throwing yellow sparks of energy into the air. Yusuke sat there, not sure what to do. He watched Kuwabara manage to hold his own against the enraged fire demon's blade and he was impressed. _I had no idea he'd gotten so good_. But he couldn't just let them fight. _They're not going to stop just because I say so. What reason could get them to stop? Oh yeah!_

"Hey! Shizuru is going to be pissed when she sees what you two are doing to the house!"

Kuwabara and Hiei pulled up and stood there, panting, glaring at each other.

"Yusuke's right. Sis'll beat us both into a bloody pulp."

"Agreed. Your sister is quite formidable when given the proper motivation." Hiei looked Kuwabara up and down. "You seem to carry the same quality. I will not kill you." And just like that, Hiei disappeared in a black blur.

"Uh, Yusuke? What the hell was the shrimp talking about?"

"I think that was Hiei's way of saying welcome to the family."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei sat in the chair savoring every spoonful of his sweet snow as he watched Yusuke set the table with food and plates and such for the expected guests which would be arriving soon. He didn't know when he allowed himself to get so weak but he would have to remedy it soon. Although, upon reflection, it seemed to be Yusuke specifically which was his weakness. Those amber eyes and roguish voice could make him do anything, including getting him to attend a get together of their friends. Hiei let out a self deprecating growl and continued to eat his sweet snow in silence.

Yusuke heard the growl from Hiei but ignored it, only letting a small smile grace his lips as he set out the takeout food from Keiko's restaurant. He wanted to get everyone together to let them know he was going to live in the Makai permanently with Hiei and he knew that the easiest way to get Hiei to agree to stay would be a little bribery. He had offered Hiei a bowl of ice cream before the party and then another bowl afterwards.

"What's to keep me from just taking the sweet snow from you right now and just leaving?"

"Because you know this means a lot to me and if you runaway it will upset me."

And just like that, Hiei had caved. Yusuke was sure that Hiei would have stayed if he had just asked him to, but Yusuke didn't mind stroking the fire demon's ego once in awhile. As a matter of fact, he didn't mind stroking anything of Hiei's.

Hiei looked up from his empty bowl to see amber eyes fixed on him, glinting with desire.

"Down boy. Not until we get back to the fortress."

Hiei smiled at the slight blush on the toushin's cheeks.

"Speaking of us….." Yusuke went over and straddled Hiei's lap, letting his fingers work through the spikey black hair. "I want you to reconsider telling everyone about us. I don't see why we should keep it a secret from our friends."

Hiei closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against Yusuke's chest.

"Yusuke, we aren't mates and technically we're not even lovers. Why is it any of their business? You agreed no public displays of affection outside my territory."

"But this is the Ningenkai and they're our friends. And we may not have slept together yet, but we love each other and sex is just a matter of time." Yusuke guided Hiei's face up to his and kissed him tenderly. "I've never hidden who I was, Hiei. I know you like to keep things private, but I love you and I'm not ashamed of that."

"Why do you risk so much? You're flaunting your weakness to your enemies."

Yusuke chuckled at the angry and accusatory voice and he hugged Hiei tight. "The day you become a 'weakness' is the day I wear a pink dress and sing 'Mary had a little lamb' in the streets of Tokyo. And they're not the enemy."

"Hn. But you understand my point."

"Yes I do but I'm not going to change who I am. Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No!"

"Than I guess you have the answer to your question." Yusuke heard the defeated sigh and he squeezed a little tighter. "Now help me finish setting up. Everyone will be here soon." Yusuke jumped up and pulled Hiei with him, a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"You look good."

"Yusuke…."

Yusuke ignored the warning in the fire demon's voice as he pulled him in close, his hands becoming vise grips on Hiei's hips.

"I can't help it, Hiei. You look so good in those tight jeans and that t-shirt…." Yusuke's eyes wandered down Hiei's torso. "…fits _very_ well. We've got time for a little something."

Yusuke's hands came around to unfasten Hiei's pants but Hiei slipped away, disappearing in a blur and reappearing across the room.

"Idiot. Can't you sense them?"

"Who?"

DING DONG

"Them."

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

"**_You know what I always say. It's not a good party unless someone ends up on the floor." _** This is a quote from Yusuke in the anime and I fell in love with it so I just had to use it. I can't actually remember the exact episode or who he said it to, but it was during the Three Kings story arc.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 13**

Kurama immediately noticed the difference in Yusuke. He seemed relaxed and happy and there was no sign of the inner turmoil that filled him the last time he saw him. The fire demon seemed a bit on edge though. _Now why is that? I would think he would be happy Yusuke is happy again_.

Then Kurama saw it and everything suddenly made sense. He watched as Yusuke came out of the kitchen and handed Hiei his drink, the fire demon's hand lingering over the toushin's, a knowing smile being exchanged. _So, Hiei acted on his crush. Good for him_.

Kurama winced as Yoko made his opinion known of Yusuke's and Hiei's and apparent new relationship. He brought a hand up to his temple and tried to rub the pain away, unaware of being observed.

"Kurama?"

He looked up and offered Hiei a sheepish smile. "I'm fine, Hiei. And from what I see so is Yusuke. Whatever you did worked well."

Hiei came to stand at Kurama's side, his voice low. "Is Yoko causing you trouble?"

"He's just acting like a kit."

"You're in pain."

"It's nothing I'm not used to. But thanks for your concern." Kurama saw the concern in the crimson eyes and he found it made him uncomfortable and he couldn't stop the blush from appearing. _Why is he looking at me like that? Does he honestly care about my well being_? "So…..do my keen eyes deceive me or are you and Yusuke more than just friends now?"

"Hmph." Hiei turned away from Kurama and took a sip of his tea, his eyes immediately finding Yusuke who was intently staring at them from across the room even as he carried on a conversation with the oblivious Kuwabara. _Gods that moron is dense. Why, Yukina? Why him_!

"Hiei?" A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to the redhead next to him. Kurama leaned in to Hiei's ear and whispered. "I'm happy for you. And you should be happy for me. I have someone too."

Hiei turned his head quickly without thinking of how close Kurama already was and when they were face to face, their noses were touching. The fire demon was shocked into place, but he recovered when he felt cool fingertips on his cheek. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

"Back off, Yoko. I'm talking with Kurama."

Green eyes glinted and an icy voice washed over him. "I **_am_** Kurama, Hiei, and don't you **_ever_** forget that." The sharp, threatening features melted away to reveal the sweeter side of the young ningen man and his quiet voice once again sounded. "But I'm so sick of hearing about that 'sweet young man'. He may be great in bed, but the rest of him is boring as hell. No personality. But you on the other hand…." Kurama stepped into Hiei, closing the gap between them. "….there's nothing boring about you, Hiei."

"Enough, fox."

"Hardly."

"Hiei? Is everything ok?"

Hiei didn't turn towards the sound of Yusuke's voice, knowing that would give Yoko the advantage. But Kurama did turn to smile his vulpine smile at their former teammate.

"Of course, Yusuke. I was just congratulating Hiei. I always thought you two were perfect for each other. I'm happy for you both."

Yusuke didn't like the way the green eyes glittered and he knew Kurama was lying to him because of Hiei's guarded stance.

Kurama turned back to Hiei and whispered. "When you get bored with your new toy and you want to have some real fun, come see me, Hiei. I promise you won't regret it."

"Yusuke? What the hell is Kurama talking about?"

Yusuke patted Kuwabara on the back and looked over at Hiei who just gave the barest of nods. "Um, well, Hiei and I are together now. That's one of the reasons for this little shindig. Not that it was going to be an announcement or anything. The real announcement is that I'm going to live in the Makai fulltime."

"What! With Hiei!"

"Sort of. He still works for Mukuro and will be away for whatever it requires and I'll be taking up residence in one of his fortresses. I'm going to---"

"**_One_** of his fortresses?" Kuwabara looked over at Hiei, wide-eyed and a little scared. "Who the hell are you, shrimp?"

"I'm the brother of the demon you wish to marry, you insignificant ningen. And although I promised Yukina I wouldn't kill you, I didn't say anything about maiming you. Perhaps your presence would be bearable if you lost your tongue and couldn't speak."

"Eeep! Sorry man! What I meant to say was, how _rich_ are you?"

"I live a comfortable life."

"So, Yusuke, are you like Hiei's wife now?"

Yusuke choked on the soda he was trying to swallow while Kurama burst out laughing and Hiei smiled a wicked smile.

"What the hell kind of question is that! And you stop smiling like that!"

"I'm just asking because Hiei is really bossy and you're going to be living in his house. You sound like the wife to me."

"The proper term is uke, right, Yusuke?"

"Shut up, Kurama!"

"'Uke'? Is that some sort of Makai term?"

Yusuke turned back to his best friend, face red and mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to figure out how to explain himself out of the mess.

It took Yusuke, Kurama and several stick drawings to explain to Kuwabara the terms "seme" and "uke" while Hiei had distracted his sister in the kitchen. It took even longer for Kuwabara to start breathing again. Once he was breathing normally, he gave Yusuke a hug and then went to speak with Hiei. The fire demon just stood there, arms crossed, waiting for whatever stupid comment the redhead would say.

"Now we're even. Take care of him, shrimp."

Wide crimson eyes stared after the ningen as he rejoined Yukina on the sofa. He was still in shock when Yusuke came up to him and nudged his shoulder with his own. He jerked his head to the side, giving Yusuke a surprise of his own.

"Hey, what's going on? You're awfully jumpy."

Hiei just scoffed and took a sip of Yusuke's drink as the toushin dragged him back to the others, which, by the end of the night, included Botan, Shizuru and Genkai. Everyone supported his decision to live in the Makai and surprisingly none of them seemed too uncomfortable or shocked at his new relationship with Hiei. Because as Shizuru said, "We've all seen too much freaky shit to have something like a few gay friends shock us. Next time, Yusuke, try a little harder."

Yusuke had been surprised at how much of a good sport Hiei was about telling people of their new relationship. Although he had a sneaking suspicion part of Hiei's good mood was from the teasing Yusuke suffered throughout the night. If he heard one more "wife" joke somebody would have been blasted into the Makai.

Everyone had a great time and there was lots of laughter. But there was one thing that bothered Yusuke about the evening. Kurama hadn't seemed to be his usual self. He was much….louder than usual, making off-color comments, instead of his normal witty remarks. He also seemed to gravitate towards Hiei which, for some reason Yusuke could not place, bothered him.

"So what was that all about with Kurama? I know he was lying. What were you guys really talking about?"

The party had ended about an hour ago and Yusuke and Hiei had just sat down after cleaning up after everyone. Yusuke was lying on the sofa, his head resting in Hiei's lap.

"I was talking to Yoko."

"Yoko?"

"Yes. The soul of the kitsune still lives with Kurama's ningen body."

"So it's not a split personality thing, it's a double soul thing? Why hasn't he told anyone?"

"Yoko isn't exactly someone you want to introduce to your friends. He's everything the legends say."

"So what did he want to talk to you about?"

Hiei looked down at Yusuke and a small smile broke his emotionless façade. He stroked the hair back and was thankful Yusuke stopped using that awful hair gel. He actually had soft hair and Hiei preferred it when it fell around his face.

"He told me he was available should I get bored with you."

"What!"

Yusuke sat upright, his amber eyes flashing gold and it gave Hiei's heart a jolt. _He's jealous_.

"Calm down." He pulled Yusuke back down and continued to comb through his hair with his fingers. "Obviously I'm not going to take him up on it. Besides, this isn't the first time he's made such an offer."

"But why did you have that look on your face?"

"He caught me off guard because he took over mid-conversation with Kurama. Yoko is not to be trusted. If you're ever confronted with him, don't believe a word he says and never take your eyes off of him. He may not be as powerful as you, but he's dangerous, Yusuke."

"Well, what about Kurama? Should we do something?"

"I've asked him to speak with Koenma, but Kurama is not weak, Yusuke. He has handled the fox very well."

"I'll take your word for it. I just hope he knows when to ask for help. Kurama has always taken so much on himself."

Yusuke closed his eyes and let his concern for Kurama slip away as he reveled in Hiei's gentle attention. The fire demon looked down upon the happy toushin and let his eyes roam over his face. Long lashes, smooth pale skin, thin pink lips. Suddenly the brow furrowed and Yusuke emitted a small whine.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

He opened his eyes to see Hiei staring at him. And he could read the crimson eyes very clearly. Without faltering from the appreciative gaze, Yusuke got up and hooked a hand behind Hiei's neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. The gentle kiss quickly turned into a deep, hungry kiss as Yusuke maneuvered himself onto Hiei's lap, straddling his legs, both his hands now in Hiei's hair as he guided the fire demon's head back fully.

Hiei's hands slowly slid up Yusuke's thighs and eventually he wrapped the toushin in a bear hug and pushed off, sending Yusuke back onto the sofa, burying him. This gave the fire demon the opportunity to feast upon Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke let a small growl loose as he felt sharp fangs graze his exposed neck. He pulled Hiei's shirt up and over his head, tossing the garment over their heads and bringing his hands back to the burning flesh of the fire demon.

"Yusuke…do you value this shirt?"

"Huh, n-no…?"

In Yusuke's daze he tried to answer Hiei's question but his barely coherent response was cut off as Hiei ripped the shirt from his chest and trailed a wet tongue over his chest. Yusuke let out a gasp as Hiei's mouth began to pay special attention to one nipple as his fingers pinched the other.

"Oh gods, Hiei…."

"Calm down, Yusuke. We're just playing."

"Playing?" Yusuke raised his head to see Hiei's wicked grin around his nipple. "Like hell we're playing."

The toushin grabbed Hiei's shoulders and pushed him up so they were both sitting on the sofa now. Yusuke attacked Hiei's lips as his hands went down to unfasten the fire demon's pants.

"Yusuke, no."

"Yes."

'You'll get hurt."

"You know what I always say. It's not a good party unless someone ends up on the floor. Now shut up and kiss me."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke slowly became aware of his surroundings. The void of sleep receded, allowing light to penetrate the blackness. After he registered that it was light outside, he cracked his eyelids ever so slowly to reveal familiar, yet inappropriate surroundings. _Am I lying on the living room floor_?

A few clearing blinks confirmed his whereabouts. As he stared at the space beneath his sofa and marveled at how clean it was, the previous night's events came crashing back. _Hiei_. Yusuke smiled and rolled over, expecting to see the fire demon lying next to him, but instead he found an empty and cold space.

"Was it just a dream?"

"Those burns would indicate otherwise."

Yusuke turned towards the deep voice and saw Hiei walking towards him, a bowl and bandages in hand. Yusuke sat up and winced as he pushed the covers off his body to reveal that parts of his abdomen and thighs and chest were covered in minor burns. Hiei kneeled down next to Yusuke and leaned in, capturing the toushin's lips in a tender kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Hiei raised a mocking eyebrow. "You don't sound too convincing."

Yusuke watched Hiei as he pulled a small bottle from his pocket and sprinkled some powder in the bowl of water. Then he dipped the bandages in the water and began to wrap them around Yusuke's abdomen.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? You're hurt. This medicine will help the burns heal faster."

"Oh."

Yusuke smiled as he watched Hiei gently bandage his burns. The cool, damp strips felt good against his reddened and sensitive skin. "Wait." Hiei stopped his ministrations and looked up at Yusuke. "Why can't I just go to Yukina to heal the burns? I mean, don't get me wrong, you make a great nurse, Hiei. But wouldn't it be faster to just go see Yukina?"

Hiei sighed and put the piece of bandage back in the bowl. "It's one thing for people to know we're together. It's another to ask my sister to heal your wounds after we have sex."

"So I'm just supposed to live with having burns for the rest of my life!"

Hiei's eyes widened at Yusuke's outburst and the toushin was on his feet, stomping off down the hallway. For his part, Hiei sat there, lost in thought, not hearing a single thing the toushin was bellowing from the back of the house. _The rest of his life? Is he serious? I believed him when he said he loved me, but….does he really want to be mates? I didn't think he was that serious. I thought…_

"Hiei? Helloooo….." Yusuke had returned to the living room dressed in a pair of pants wondering why Hiei hadn't followed him back to the bedroom or responded to him at all. But when he reentered the living room to find out what was going on with the quiet fire demon he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed in horror.

"What the hell happened! I was only gone for a minute!"

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted at Yusuke's yelling and he blinked himself free of his thoughts and stood to face Yusuke. "What are you yelling about?"

"That!" Yusuke pointed at the other side of the living room. "Why does it look like a bomb went off in here! What did you do, Hiei!"

Hiei smirked and sat down on the arm of the slightly charred sofa, arms crossed, head bowed. "Not 'what' Yusuke. Who. And the answer is you."

"Me! I did this!"

"It was your fault, yes. You were the one that insisted we have sex. I just wanted to fool around."

"This…..this is what happens when you have sex? You destroy entire living rooms!"

Hiei sighed, his good mood and patience quickly vanishing. "Now maybe you understand why I didn't want to get involved. Our first time together and you're angry and hurt and bitching about some ugly ningen furniture."

"Hiei, I…." Yusuke hung his head and took a long, deep breath, and slowly released it before walking over to Hiei and hugging the fire demon fiercely. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being a total asshole. Forgive me?"

"Depends. Does forgiveness include breakfast?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yusuke placed a plate of steaming French toast, bacon and toast in front of Hiei and placed a quick kiss on the top of the fire demon's head before sitting down at the table across from him. They started eating in silence. Once Yusuke had something in his stomach, he was prepared to talk about the happenings of last night.

"Ok, all whining and bitching aside……what happened last night?"

"I was foolish and let you have your way." Yusuke smiled and Hiei just scoffed before taking another bite of food. "Obviously I held back. I also managed to put a small barrier up at the last minute to contain most of the damage, but that takes energy and concentration." He eyed Yusuke, a devilish smirk curving his lips. "Both of which were being used up rather quickly."

"So that's what you were mumbling about. I couldn't understand what you were saying so I just thought you were enjoying yourself so much you forgot how to speak."

"Idiot."

Yusuke drank his juice and studied the fire demon over his glass. _He's always on guard, holding back, protecting. I wonder…..does he ever truly enjoy himself anymore?_

"Um, Hiei?" Crimson eyes met his and he swallowed hard. "Did you…..I mean, was it……?" Yusuke took a deep breath and just started to blurt out every thought that was in his head. "Did you enjoy yourself? I mean, I know you hold back and you're trying to stay in control but part of the pleasure is not being in control and----"

Yusuke's rambling was cut off by Hiei's laughter. He could count on his fingers the number of times he'd heard Hiei laugh. It wasn't as deep as his voice but it still vibrated through your body. He felt his cheeks getting warm the longer Hiei laughed.

"Yusuke….thank you."

"F-for what?"

"For worrying about me." Hiei saw Yusuke's face relax, but his body was still tense and he could tell that he was still worried about the answer to his initial question. Hiei got up and went to stand next to Yusuke, his hands immediately finding purchase in the toushin's hair. He leaned in and spoke against Yusuke's lips.

"Never doubt that you give me great pleasure, Yusuke."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It took Hiei and Yusuke two months to get their relationship in proper working order. After Hiei put the proper wards in place within his fortress, he and Yusuke were free to truly become lovers. Although Yusuke still worried that Hiei would never let himself truly go, he was happy with their life. They fell into a nice rhythm with each taking care of their own business, but coming together to lead a life together as well.

Hiei had made it clear to the oni of the fortress that Yusuke was in fact his mate and should be treated with the same respect as himself. Yusuke smiled as he thought of this fact, his fingers absently rubbing the puncture marks on his neck. _We're really together_. _We belong to each other._

Suddenly Yusuke found himself landing hard on the floor, pinned by the very creature he was daydreaming about.

"Hiei! You bastard!"

Hiei smiled and gave Yusuke a quick kiss.

"That's what you get for leaving your guard down."

"But I'm at home! If I'm not safe in this fortress, then I'm not safe anywhere."

"You'll never be safe from me, Yusuke."

Hiei gazed down at the petulant toushin and he couldn't hold back. Without warning he sunk his fangs into the same spot he had three days ago. Yusuke gasped but didn't fight back, letting the pain, followed by the intense pleasure, course through him.

"Hiei…." He felt a tongue lapping at the newly opened wound and he sighed. "I love you."

Hiei leaned up and looked into the half lidded golden orbs of his toushin. _Yes. Mine. He belongs to me and no other. And I to him_.

"Aishiteru, Yusuke."

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 14**

"Why do you still work for her?"

Hiei smirked at the almost whiny voice of his mate. It had been six months since he'd properly claimed Yusuke as his own and now that they were bonded, leaving him for such an extended period of time would prove to be most difficult. But it was something he had to do. For now.

"Because it suits my purposes."

"But what about me?"

Hiei stepped into Yusuke, their bodies still radiating heat from the hot bath they just shared. His hands came to rest on Yusuke's hips and he nuzzled the toushin's neck, emitting a low growl.

"You serve many other purposes, Yusuke."

"Hmmmmm….like?"

"You're an excellent sparring partner." Yusuke let a deep chuckle escape as he let Hiei lead him to their bed. "You make me crazy in a way I can't describe." His fingers deftly untied the robe Yusuke was wearing and let it fall to the ground and Yusuke did the same for him. "And you make me happy."

This last statement caught Yusuke's interest and he focused for a moment, pushing Hiei away and gazing up at him.

"Really? You're truly happy, Hiei?"

Hiei caressed Yusuke's cheek, his thumb tracing over the dark blue markings of his toushin heritage.

"Yes, Yusuke. I will be grateful to live out the rest of my days just like this."

"You liar. You need the rush of battle and the thrill your shady little business dealings offer."

"Right now, all I need is the rush you give me."

Hiei kissed Yusuke before he could say anything else and the toushin was happy to comply. The pair stayed sequestered for Hiei's remaining four days at home before he left to report to Mukuro. And as Yusuke watched Hiei disappear in a blur of black, he suddenly felt an emptiness within that he'd never experienced before. He felt as if a part of him had just been ripped away. _Hurry back to me, Hiei_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For the first four weeks that Hiei was gone Yusuke had gone non-stop, trying to ignore the emptiness he felt. He roamed the Makai for days at a time before returning to the fortress for some sleep and food. Then he would leave again the next day. Now Yusuke found himself walking the streets of the Ningenkai whistling, happy to have visited his friends for a week, needing a new distraction from missing Hiei. The fire demon had been gone for almost five weeks and he was hoping he would be back from Mukuro's by now. He chuckled as a thought sprang forth. _I'm going home to Hiei. It feels so good to say that._

It was pretty late at night for the Ningenkai but there were still convenience stores and gas stations open and as he passed a small grocery store, he thought of stopping in to buy a little snack. _Might as well get some ice cream before I leave. Who knows how long it will be before I get to have some again_.

He entered the store and nodded to the older man behind the counter and made his way to the back for a small carton of ice cream. _Please let there be some strawberry_. He smiled to see the small pink container and whistled as he made his way up to the counter.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, young man. It's a bit late to be coming out for ice cream. Wife have a craving?"

Yusuke chuckled as he paid the smiling man. "No, this is for me. It's never too late for strawberry ice cream. Thanks. Have a nice night."

Yusuke waved off the change, grabbed a plastic spoon from a nearby display and made his way to the front door.

"Alright, everybody freeze!"

Yusuke was pushed backwards into a display as three masked figures came bursting through the front door, guns waving around. One robber started looking through the store for other people, one went in the back room and the third was dealing with the clerk.

"Give us all your money, old man and no one gets hurt."

The clerk nodded and mumbled in his panic, opening the register and putting the money in a paper bag. Yusuke just stood there, his whole body tense, hating that he was helpless to do anything. But as had been proven by Sensui, even he was not impervious to bullets. The second robber came back to shove a gun in Yusuke's face, and the third appeared informing their ringleader there was a safe in the back.

"Go with him and get the money from the safe."

"No…No…I don't have the combination. I'm just the night clerk. Only the owner and manager has---"

"If you can't open it, then you die! Which is it going to be, old man!"

"No! I swear! I don't have the combination! Please!"

The ringleader hit the clerk in the temple with his gun, then went behind the counter to pick him up off the floor and drag him back to open the safe.

"No! I don't know it! Please! Don't kill me!"

Yusuke had seen enough. He couldn't just stand by and let these men kill this guy. It wasn't in his nature to let the bad guys win.

"He said he doesn't know it now leave him alone!" Yusuke dropped the ice cream and took a few steps toward the retreating figures.

The robber next to him hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Yusuke stumbled forward a bit, but with his youkai speed, swung around and kicked the robber through the front window and out into the parking lot. The ringleader kept a hold on the clerk and the remaining robber headed for Yusuke, gun aimed.

_Oh shit. This isn't good. Think, Yusuke! _

Yusuke disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind the advancing robber, kicking in the back of his knees, sending the man screaming to the floor. As Yusuke turned to face the ringleader he heard a loud bang. Everything was quiet for a moment and then Yusuke felt a searing pain in his chest. As he looked down and saw the gaping red hole, he fell to his knees.

He saw the robber walking towards him and he saw the man's lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything. As the man came to stand in front of him, gun pointed at his head, Yusuke refused to look away. He glared at the robber wishing to Kami the man would be punished for his crimes. Suddenly, the man's body jerked violently and he fell to the side, revealing the terrified store clerk, smoking gun in hand.

Yusuke said thank you and fell to the ground into total blackness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei was racing through the dense Makai forest, enjoying the cover of night and the relative quiet of the remote area. He hadn't been sleeping well since coming back to Mukuro's five weeks ago and he could feel that suffocating void building within him again as thoughts of his mate entered his mind. _Damn it! I'm losing control again! Not having Yusuke around is physically affecting me. I must say something to Mukuro. I have no other choice. I'll go insane at this rate. _His routine had now become to wear himself out by running around a set route until he was exhausted enough to fall asleep.

He could feel his limbs starting to ache so he increased his speed, knowing that Mukuro's fortress was not far off. Halfway there he felt a searing pain pierce his heart and he stumbled, finally stopping by crashing into a tree. Hiei sat there, panting, clutching his chest, eyes wide in shock. He remained there until the pain was merely a dull ache and he slowly made his way to Mukuro's. Once there, he bathed and went to bed, still worried about the dull ache in his chest.

_To be continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

A super duper extra special thank you to all my reviewers! **THANK YOU!** You've made this my first story to reach triple digits in reviews. **YAY YOU!**

And so what do I do to reward your wonderfulness? I present to you this 15th chapter, which I think is the saddest chapter I've ever written. Great, huh? So grab the tissues and enjoy!

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 15**

"What do you mean 'no'!"

Koenma sighed and bowed his head, knowing this was going to happen. The young demon in front of him had faced death so many times in his life that he'd no doubt become numb to the fact that eventually, everyone, including him, had to die.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. This time there's no going back."

"But….why……I mean….." Yusuke sat down in the nearby chair, his anger dissipating, leaving him with an empty, yet calm feeling. "So I'm…..dead? I mean, really, honestly, truly dead?"

"Yup."

The succinct response caught Yusuke's attention and he looked up at the junior god, a bit bewildered. For all the times he faced death…. For all the times he'd died, or watched one of his friends die…..all the emotions typically involved in such a momentous occurrence…

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, Yusuke? Obviously I'm sorry you're dead but I would think that you would be, I don't know, kinda grateful for the rest. You're only 23 years old in ningen years but you've been through more than most have in a lifetime."

Yusuke was staring at Koenma, not blinking, twitching or anything. The junior god was becoming worried that he'd gone into shock when Yusuke's voice broke the silence. It was quiet, almost childlike in its curiosity.

"What about Hiei?"

Koenma's fists clenched at the mention of the volatile fire demon. He knew Yusuke and Hiei were lovers and despite the improbability of Hiei in a relationship with anyone, the few times Koenma had spied on the couple, he'd found them to be happy and oddly enough, well matched. Yusuke seemed to bring Hiei out of his self-imposed stoicism. Koenma recalled seeing Hiei smile, honestly smile and his heart had stopped as Hiei had transformed before his eyes. But now that Yusuke was dead, what would this do to the fire demon?

"Well…..Botan is on her way to get him now. I thought you two might want to say goodbye."

Yusuke swallowed hard. He wasn't prepared to say goodbye to Hiei. He had, as Koenma said, seen too much in his lifetime. But Hiei…..he wasn't ready to give up Hiei. He would never be ready or willing to give up Hiei.

"I can't do it."

Not once in all the years he'd known Yusuke had the young man ever told him he couldn't do something. He'd been told he _wouldn't_ do something, or that they _shouldn't_ be doing something, but never, ever had Yusuke ever told him he couldn't do something.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Stop saying that! Is that all people can think to say when someone or something dies! I'm sorry! Well fuck you, Koenma! I won't---"

Yusuke's tirade was cut short when the door to Koenma's office opened and Botan tentatively stuck her head in.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I figured you wouldn't hear me knock because of the yelling. Um, I have Hiei here. Is it ok to come in?"

Koenma just waved Botan in and braced himself for an angry fire demon. Botan walked in and bowed after Hiei passed by, closing the door on her way out. She'd already talked with Yusuke on their trip in to the Rekei and she had no desire to stick around and watch Yusuke and Hiei say goodbye.

Hiei entered Koenma's office and shot the junior god a look, then fixed his eyes on Yusuke. He was tense, annoyed and wary. He knew something was wrong from the moment Botan showed up at Mukuro's. The normally bubbly and talkative grim reaper was suspiciously quiet and even though she did answer his few questions, she was being very vague and spoke little in reply.

Hiei had heard Yusuke yelling at Koenma from the other side of the door and he thought he'd caught the word 'dies' but he wasn't positive. Looking at Yusuke now, Hiei could see the anger in the toushin's eyes, but there was something else, simmering just below that he couldn't identify.

"What's going on?"

Yusuke couldn't look away from the crimson eyes. He wanted to look into them for as long as possible. _How can I say goodbye to you? What am I supposed to do_?

"Yusuke." Deciding he didn't care about Koenma's presence in the room, Hiei reached out and wiped away the single tear that was rolling down Yusuke's cheek. "Talk to me."

Yusuke blinked away the rest of the tears and turned away, sniffling and running his hands through his hair.

"Um, Koenma, could you, uh, give us a moment?"

"Sure."

Yusuke waited until he heard the door click shut before he started his story, hoping that by keeping his back to Hiei, he would be able to get everything out without breaking down.

"I, uh, have to tell you something. You see, while you were at Mukuro's, I thought I'd go to the Ningenkai and visit. So…." Yusuke let out a shuddering breath and wiped at his eyes. "….I was on my way back home when I decided to stop for some ice cream. And well, there were these guys…..robbers actually…and well, you know me….."

Yusuke turned around to face Hiei and the fire demon stood still, waiting for Yusuke to get to his point. Then his eyes registered something and Yusuke thought he'd figured it out.

"Yusuke….did you kill a ningen?"

It was said with nothing but awe and concern. Hiei knew what kind of punishment Yusuke would face for killing a ningen. But surely Koenma and Kami would be lenient with Yusuke after everything he'd done for them.

Yusuke couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. "No, Hiei. The robbers killed me. I got shot."

Yusuke waited for a reaction from Hiei but none came. He stood there, staring, and then finally he sat down in a chair and looked annoyed.

"So you'll have to hang out here for a few days while they process you back into the real world again? Why did they need me here for that?"

"No, Hiei, you don't understand." Yusuke went to kneel in front of Hiei, placing himself between Hiei's legs and resting his hands on his thighs. "I'm not going back this time. It's official. Urameshi Yusuke is dead."

Hiei let his mind process the information. Yusuke is dead. Really dead. He won't be sent back to the Makai or the Ningenkai to live as Yusuke or anyone else. He would not be coming back to the fortress and he would not be there when Hiei came crawling into bed. He would not be there. Yusuke was dead.

Hiei reached a shaky hand out to touch Yusuke's cheek. "How could this be?"

Yusuke looked into the unbelieving crimson eyes and shuddered at the slight touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, craving the warm feel of Hiei, now more than ever. Hiei's hands cupped his face and brought him forward. Trembling lips pressed against his and salty tears invaded the sweet kiss. Yusuke mumbled against Hiei's lips, feeling helpless and desperate.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I should have…."

"Shhhhhh….Don't cry…….I love you, Yusuke….shhhhhh…"

But even as Hiei said the reassuring words, his eyes betrayed him, spilling forth tears to mix with his mate's. He heard the light clicking noise as tear gems formed and scattered across the floor, but he paid them no mind. They were of no importance to him. Only the demon before him meant anything.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Hiei, pulling the fire demon in close. He felt Hiei's arms wrap around his neck, one hand immediately burying itself within his hair and his breath hitched. Hiei always played with his hair. _Will he find someone else and play with their hair? How long will it take him to find another to share his bed?_

Yusuke broke the kiss and buried his face in Hiei's neck, crying and squeezing his love for all he was worth.

"I can't lose you, Yusuke."

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

Hiei brought Yusuke's face up and kissed him again. It started out hesitantly, then desperation kicked in and Hiei pressed the kiss further. Yusuke whimpered and pushed Hiei back into the oversized chair. _Once more. Just one more time. Let me feel your skin, your touch, your heat. Just one more time…._

As Hiei's hands slipped under Yusuke's shirt and began to lift it over his head, Yusuke began to fade. Panic struck both demons and they grasped for each other, even as Yusuke's body became translucent.

"No! Yusuke! Come back!"

"Hiei! Oh Kami, please, just one more time! **_Please_**!"

But their pleas were in vain as Yusuke was claimed by the Rekai, leaving Hiei gazing wild-eyed into the empty space that only seconds ago was occupied by his love. His chest hurt so much he thought it would explode and his whole body trembled. _He can't be gone. No. I won't let this happen_.

"KOENMA!"

Koenma burst into his office at the anguished scream and he found Hiei, in his full demon aspect, heading straight for him. If he could die at the hands of a demon he would be terrified for his life right now. Even so, he still took a few steps back.

"Bring him back. NOW!"

Koenma stood there, sad brown eyes staring at the overwrought fire demon. "I can't, Hiei. I'm sorry. My father---"

"Fuck, Enma! I won't let you have him!" Hiei started to unwind the ward on his arm. "I'll level this whole place if that's what it takes to get him back!"

"Hiei no! He'll kill you! Think about this for a moment!"

As Koenma approached Hiei in an attempt to stop him from unleashing the darkness dragon upon the Reikai and thus sealing his fate in an afterlife of eternal torture at the hands of his father, Hiei was engulfed in white flames and disappeared.

"Hiei! Father! Please don't destroy him! Don't punish him for this! Please, I'm begging you!"

Koenma fell to his knees and he suddenly heard his father's voice in his head.

_**I have sent him back to the Ningenkai. There will be no need to torture him. He will do that himself. The Forbidden Child will slowly destroy himself.**_

Koenma bowed his head in defeat and slumped down to the floor. "Oh Hiei, I'm so sorry."

_To be continued…_

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Red Kitsune Flames who was not only my 100th reviewer, but has been so supportive of everything I've done. Thanks again!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**A/N:** This is a shorty chapter because I really didn't want to have anything in the chapter other than Yusuke's funeral.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 16**

In an instant Hiei found himself on a snow-covered mountaintop instead of Koenma's office. Panting and still holding the ward that contained the darkness dragon, he fell to his knees and turned his face skyward. The sky was a clear blue and the only clouds to be seen were lazily drifting below him. He slowly built up his energy, his sadness and anger overflowing. He became engulfed in purple flames and when he couldn't hold it back any longer, he let out a terrible cry as he sent the energy skyward. He watched the bolt of energy disappear into the void of nothingness before falling to the ground and curling into himself, wishing the coldness to numb his body and heart.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei remained on the mountaintop for three days. He stretched out his senses and got his bearings, then set out for Genkai's, the trip taking him a full day's journey. When he arrived, he found the place dark and quiet and he assumed its occupants were asleep. Just as he was about to flit up and sleep in a tree for the night, he sensed a familiar presence. He turned to see Yukina walking towards him. Even in the darkness Hiei could see her lovely face was marred by grief.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it in time, brother. I'm relieved to see you here. How….How are you doing?"

Yukina walked up to him and hugged him fiercely. He was shocked by the strength he felt coming from his sister. He gently pulled away from the embrace, but held her gaze.

"In time for what?"

"The funeral."

Hiei's eyes widened momentarily. He hadn't even thought about the funeral. He'd been so caught up in his own grief, he hadn't given any thought to Yusuke's body.

"Shouldn't the funeral have taken place days ago?"

"Botan placed a barrier around his body, keeping it in a state of suspended animation until the funeral. We…we didn't know what happened to you and tried to wait for your return. But Botan's energy is running low and I was afraid you wouldn't return before her power failed her."

_A funeral. Does that mean….?_

"Is…..is his body here now?" Yukina nodded. "May I see it, please?"

Yukina hesitated for a moment, worried for her brother's wellbeing. She could tell his ki was very low and she was frightened by what she saw in his eyes.

"Yukina…please."

Yukina bowed her head, admonishing herself for even considering denying her brother a private moment to say goodbye to the man he loved.

"Of course."

Hiei followed Yukina into the temple, through the darkened walkways he knew so well, to the back of the temple where they entered a fairly small room that was devoid of anything except for a raised platform that held Yusuke's body. Hiei was shocked to see it lying out as if he were merely sleeping.

Yukina silently slipped from the room, closing the door behind her and making her way back to bed, leaving Hiei and Yusuke alone, wanting to grant them privacy, and not be witness to such a heartbreaking scene.

Hiei stood there, gazing down unbelieving at Yusuke. He reached out a trembling hand and traced the invisible dark blue toushin markings on Yusuke's face. He choked down a sob at the feel of the still warm flesh.

"I don't know if I can do this, Yusuke. I've never…..Even when Yukihada died…..we were never mated like you and I were….no, **_are_**…." Hiei let his head come to rest on Yusuke's chest. "Oh gods, Yusuke, it hurts so much. I didn't think it would ever hurt like this."

Hiei remained with Yusuke's body into the early morning hours, watching as the dawning sun cast its golden rays across the body of his mate.

"Today they will say goodbye to you. I will not be with them because I refuse to say goodbye. Please understand, Yusuke, I just can't say goodbye to you."

By the time Genkai and Yukina went to check on Hiei the next morning, they found Yusuke's body alone in the room. Yukina stretched out her senses, trying to locate her brother.

"I hope he returns for the funeral."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I think he already had his own."

Yukina went to Genkai's side and followed the older woman's gaze down. There, littering the cloth-lined dais that held Yusuke's body, were several dozen black tear gems.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

…**.You were my first hero, Yusuke Urameshi. You and your friends rescued me. At the time I didn't know it, but not only did you give me my freedom, but my brother as well. I will always be eternally grateful to you for that. But most of all, I'm grateful to you for loving my brother. You gave him a happiness that I'm not sure he's ever known. I can only pray that he will remember it fondly and cherish it, and not let it destroy him. May Kami grant you eternal happiness, Yusuke. All heroes deserve a happy ending.**

…**..You stupid, rash, stubborn….selfless, big-hearted….I'm not supposed to outlive you, nitwit! I've watched you these past years go from a weak, loudmouthed punk who had no direction in life and no respect forhimself or others, to a powerful loudmouthed young man who was driven, compassionate, loyal and brave. I'm proud of you, Yusuke. I couldn't have asked for a better….student. Don't get too comfortable where you are, because I'll be there soon enough to keep you on your toes. **

…**..Your bravery and ability to never quit always impressed me, Yusuke. So did your unwavering loyalty to your friends and I am honored to consider myself among that distinguished group. You died saving people, just as I imagined you would. Although I didn't see it happening so soon. Karma has a very nasty sense of justice sometimes. I swear to you, Yusuke, I will do everything within my power to look after Hiei for you. He asked me once to do the same for you in his absence. So rest well, my friend. You've earned it after saving countless lives and sacrificing so much of yourself. I'm sure we will all meet again some day.**

…**..You were the reason I became strong. The desire to beat that cocky grin off your face drove me and when I finally got strong enough…..you weren't just Urameshi that punk I wanted to beat into the ground. You were Urameshi, my best friend. How can I get married without my best friend by my side? You were supposed to make fun of me as I became an old man and you stayed young and arrogant. And I was supposed to nag you to find a nice girl to have kids with. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't against you and Hiei, it's just…..we were supposed to have families and our….our kids were supposed to grow up together and…..I guess nothing is going as I thought it would, huh? Well, I hope that wherever Koenma stashes you I can visit sometime. Maybe bring the kids along to meet their Uncle Yusuke. Just 'cause you're dead doesn't get you off the hook for everything, ya know. You're still my best friend. Always will be, you punk. **

The mourners came out of their internal thoughts to their departed friend and prepared to proceed with cremating the body. As Genkai and Kuwabara approached the dais, Yukina felt a slight breeze at her back. She turned and let out a small gasp as Hiei entered the temple. Everyone was rooted to the ground as they watched in morbid fascination, wondering what the fire demon would do.

Hiei slowly walked up to Yusuke's body, ignoring the sad faces surrounding him, knowing all eyes were on him. This was why he stayed with Yusuke last night. He didn't want to share his grief with anyone and he surely wasn't capable of comforting anyone right now.

He stopped and looked down at Yusuke one last time before placing both his hands on Yusuke's chest and letting his power loose. Black flames instantly engulfed the body and within seconds nothing was visible but the dancing, burning flames. _Aishiteru, Yusuke_.

It only took two minutes for the body to be reduced to ashes. Once his part was done and Yusuke was truly no more, Hiei vanished in a blur of black.

_To be continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**A/N – **Yoko is back and causing some trouble. You knew it had to happen, right? Oh! And just to warn everyone: "The Queen-Mother of dirty words" is uttered in this chapter.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 17**

"Has anyone seen him since the funeral?" Kurama sipped at his tea as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He'd always considered Hiei a friend and every once in awhile he couldn't help but wonder if they could have been closer if he didn't have Yoko.

"He came here one night a month ago and slept in the tree."

"You mean he stumbled into the courtyard stinking drunk and passed out on the ground leaning against a tree because he couldn't actually balance himself on the tree limb."

Genkai's stern eyes fixed on the Koorime and they were met with uncharacteristically hard crimson eyes. The normally quiet and sweet voice held the dangerous and cold tone which the Koorime were known for.

"That's what I said."

Koenma cleared his throat at the awkward and tense silence between the two women and leaned in to pour himself some more tea.

"I've been keeping an eye on him for the past three months and I've gotta say, if we don't do something soon, I'm afraid my father's prediction will come true."

"What's he been up to?"

Koenma's gaze flickered to Yukina before meeting the stern eyes of Genkai.

"Oh, uh, well, he's been, uh…."

"It's ok, Koenma. I appreciate you trying to hide my brother's activities but I'm not fooling myself. It's ok, please, continue."

Koenma sighed and hung his head.

"He's increasingly violent. He'll kill someone just for looking at him. Obviously he's been drinking. A lot. And we're not talking pretty blue drinks with umbrellas in them. I'm talking dangerous demon liquor. Some of which has been outlawed because it's so toxic it causes many to die of blood poisoning after just two drinks."

"Anything else?"

Koenma looked up at the quiet voice and met the crimson eyes of a very concerned sister.

"He's doesn't seem to have any regard for his life. It's almost as if he's trying to destroy himself. A week ago I watched him start a fight with an S-class demon. He barely made it out alive."

"One of us should speak to him and make him realize what he's doing."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Kurama. I wouldn't put it past Hiei to kill you right now."

"I'll go." All eyes turned to Yukina whose determined face and glittering eyes would have done her brother proud. "He won't hurt me."

"Yukina, I'm not sure----"

"She's right. Hiei would rather die himself than harm Yukina."

"Kurama, I don't think you understand----"

"Just do what she asks, Junior. He's her brother and she's right."

Koenma hung his head in defeat. "Fine. You win. I'll notify you when an opportunity arises."

"Thank you, Koenma."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Do you really think the ice princess has a chance of talking him off the ledge?**_

Kurama paced the length of his bedroom as he continued his inner dialogue with Yoko.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not sure we can afford to wait for Koenma's supposed 'opportunity'."

_**You want to find him yourself?**_

"Koenma won't tell me and I'm not certain of Genkai's feelings on the subject so I don't want to ask her."

_**I'll help you.**_

Kurama stopped in his tracks, green eyes wide with surprise.

"You'll help me? But why?"

_**I have my reasons.**_

"Yoko, I'm not going to find him so you can make a pass at him and get us killed. Have you no _shame_?"

_**Oh please. He's no good to me in his current state. But if his good friend Kurama helped him to regain his former self…..**_

"Shut up, Yoko! I will not let you—Ugh!" Kurama grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Yoko! Stop it, please!"

The pain subsided and Kurama was now on all fours, panting and blinking the stars from his vision. Inside his head, the silky voice of Yoko soothed and apologized, trying to placate his host, but it only succeeded in sending a shiver down Kurama's spine.

_**I'm sorry, Shuichi. Why won't you just let me help you? We both want Hiei back, so let's go find him. **_

Kurama sat on the floor and leaned back against his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _I have no choice. I'll never be able to find Hiei without his help_.

"Alright, Yoko. We'll set out tonight after dinner."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurama had allowed Yoko to take control in order for his senses to be at their sharpest. After a lengthy debate, Yoko had convinced Kurama to wear something a little appropriate for city nightlife.

_**If you have to go into a bar or club, you at least have to look like you belong.**_

"I can't get into bars. I'm underage."

_**You just let me handle that.**_

So Kurama found himself taking the backseat in his own body as they wandered the streets of downtown, trying to ignore the appreciative stares he was receiving. It wasn't that his outfit was too revealing. It was a simple pair of black jeans and a button up shirt. But the pants were so snug they left nothing to the imagination and the shirt was unbuttoned to just below his collarbone and the last two buttons were undone offering glimpses of his stomach.

They left home after dinner and had been searching for almost three hours when Yoko picked up on Hiei's ki. He raced towards the beacon the fire demon was allowing to announce his presence.

"He must be pretty drunk if he's allowing his ki to seep out."

Yoko ran, closing in on Hiei, until he was left standing in front of a club, the marquee displaying the name _The Furnace_ in blue neon.

_**Why would Hiei come here?**_

Yoko smiled at the naïve voice within his head. "This is just where Hiei belongs. Can't you smell it, little kit? The air reeks of demons. It must be operated by a demon. And what does a club run by demons have?"

_**Demon liquor.**_

"You always were the smart one, Kurama. Alright, let's go find our fire demon."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei stared down at the half empty mug of demon liquor. The syrup-like liquid was a rich amber color and reminded him too much of a certain pair of eyes. _My one true weakness_. He raised the mug to his lips and drank deeply, emptying its contents and placing it back on the bar, gesturing to the bartender for another. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the slow burn coursing down his esophagus and into his stomach. He knew he would pay for drinking the powerful alcohol, but he needed the comfort it offered. The burning, numbing comfort of oblivion.

He tried to ignore his surroundings as much as possible, but no matter how hard he tried his instinct to watch for attack from anywhere remained, which was why he knew the moment Kurama set foot in the bar. He looked up, his shock evident as he watched the young red-haired ningen approach, a shy smile on his face. _But there's something different about him. It's as if…._

"It's you."

The shy smile morphed into a wicked vulpine smile as he took the empty stool next to Hiei. "How is it you can always tell when I'm in control and not Kurama?"

"The eyes. His are warm and deep green. Yours are cold emeralds."

"How poetic."

Hiei turned to face front again and stare at the image of the background reflected in the mirror that spanned the bar

Yoko slid closer so they were now shoulder to shoulder, his body practically quivering with excitement being so close to the fire demon he'd coveted for so long. He met the hard glare of Hiei in the mirror before them.

"Are you still mourning the toushin?"

Crimson eyes narrowed in warning. He was still hurting from his last fight and came to the Ningenkai for some peace and quiet. He'd become a glaring target n the Makai due to his recent violent spree. He'd made many enemies very quickly. But he was certain that Yoko wouldn't leave him be without a fight. _So be it. The damn kitsune has had it coming for years._

"If you want to drown in your sorrow that's fine, but I'd like to join you. Even depressed and drunk you're more fun than Shuichi and his little _koibito_."

Yoko rolled his eyes at the last word then threw back the last of his drink, ignoring the rant in his head and the burning in his throat as the unaccustomed ningen body tried to cope with demon liquor.

"How did you get in here? Isn't Kurama too young?"

"Heh. Only by a year. And the bouncer was willing to overlook that fact after a little special attention."

Hiei's head whipped around to face the smug redhead. "You didn't---"

"Oh relax, it was just a blow job. And it's not like little Shuichi really _did_ anything. _ I_ did all the work."

"You sick fuck."

Yoko just chuckled as he signaled for another drink. He knew he had to tread lightly around the volatile fire demon, but the fact that Hiei hadn't tried to kill him yet was a good sign that he had a shot of getting him back to Kurama's house.

_**Let me out this instant! Hiei doesn't want to talk to you! You'll ruin everything, Yoko!**_

Yoko ignored Kurama's demands. This had been his plan all along. Get Kurama to switch places with him so he could find Hiei, and then keep him suppressed so he could have some fun.

"Go away before I kill you."

"C'mon, Hiei, you wouldn't kill me. You would kill Shuichi as well and I know you wouldn't dare hurt someone you care for."

"You overestimate the kid's worth."

Yoko could feel the sadness radiating from Kurama as he listened to Hiei's careless words, but he wasn't so quick to believe Hiei's comment. In fat, he was quit certain Hiei felt just the opposite about Kurama.

"You can't convince me you haven't thought about what it would feel like to have this body squirming under you, moaning your name as you---"

Hiei pulled Yoko up by his shirt collar until their faces were so close they shared the same air. His body was shaking with anger that normally he would have no problem unleashing. But the kitsune was right. He wouldn't kill Kurama. _But not for the reason he thinks. Kurama, you were my first friend outside of the Makai._

Hungry green eyes studied the fire demon before him and he kept pushing, his desire overriding his normally sharp perception.

"You're trembling, Hiei. You want him. Admit it."

A pink tongue shot out and licked the tip of Hiei's nose, causing his eyes to get impossibly big as his cheeks became warm. Yoko let a low, sexy chuckle come between them as he met the crimson eyes. _I'm so close, I can taste it_.

"You can't lie to me, Hiei. I can sense your arousal. Your pheromones give you away."

Hiei stood there, still holding Yoko close to him, as he pondered his situation. He couldn't fight in here. There were ki dampening wards everywhere and he was weak enough already. He could take Yoko outside but then he would be inflicting pain upon his friend. Hiei was pulled from his thoughts when Yoko suddenly flinched and let out a small growl.

"No! I won't let you!"

_Kurama's trying to take control and Yoko won't let him. I knew this would happen! The kitsune has gotten too powerful. _As these thoughts plagued him, a plan crystallized so suddenly within Hiei's mind, he didn't even bother to stop and consider whether it was right or not.

"Y-you're right."

Green eyes gazed upon him in wonder. They marveled as they watched the fire demon's transformation. The hate was gone from the crimson eyes, replaced with a different kind of burning flame. Lust. Yoko swallowed hard as Hiei licked his lips, and then closed the minute gap between them, bringing their lips together for a bruising kiss.

Yoko brought his arms up and wrapped them around Hiei's waist as the fire demon spoke against his lips.

"Not here……outside….now. Right now."

The pair stumbled outside, never losing contact with each other as greedy hands traveled all over. Their lips were hungry and demanding as they pressed against each other, each driven by their own desires. Yoko shoved Hiei against the wall and moaned into the deep kiss. Even tainted with alcohol, the fire demon tasted as good as he imagined.

"I've waited so long for you to come to your senses, Hiei."

Yoko began to kiss and nip down Hiei's neck as he yanked the black leather jacket from the fire demon's body, revealing a recently tattered tank top which left his arms, neck and collarbone exposed.

"Your taste is intoxicating."

Yoko licked at Hiei's ear as his throaty whisper sent chills down the fire demon's spine. He could feel Hiei shiver and it caused a smile to break out on the kitsune's lips.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Yoko gasped as a wave of heat washed over them and suddenly their clothes turned to ashes and fell to the ground.

"As you wish."

Yoko reached down and cupped Hiei's ass, hoisting him up allowing the fire demon to wrap his legs around his waist. Hiei clung to the redhead desperately, growling as he sucked at the invading tongue in his mouth. And when Yoko entered him he threw his head back and cried out, exposing his neck which the kitsune took full advantage of, sinking his teeth into the base of Hiei's neck.

"You're mine now, Hiei."

Hiei brought his head back to look into the lustful green eyes. _I can't do it if I have to see Kurama._ When he found his voice and spoke, his deep voice was choked with emotion.

"Forget about Kurama, I want to see _you_. The real you. Kurama, let Yoko come out."

Hiei watched as the red hair gave way to long silver locks and the green eyes became the cold, gleaming gold he remembered.

"Better, my pet?"

"Now…I will give you…all of me."

Hiei attacked Yoko's mouth and he felt the kitsune's growl of pleasure vibrate down his own throat. As he let his passion build, he let his ki flow freely. He felt Yoko trying to pull away, but Hiei held fast, crushing the kitsune within his arms and legs. _Forgive me, Kurama…._

Hiei knew the kitsune wouldn't be able to withstand the assault much longer. Yoko may be getting strong enough to suppress Kurama, but he was still relatively weak, even compared to an injured Hiei. He was surprised that Yoko was able to struggle for as long as he did though. And just as he felt the kitsune slipping away, a sharp pain pierced his chest. Hiei choked and his eyes became impossibly wide as he pulled back from the death kiss to see a small, knowing smile on the kitsune's face.

"I'm….taking you….with…. me…..pet."

Hiei let Yoko fall, watching in horror as the charred, dead kitsune fell to the ground, Hiei's heart in his hand. Hiei fell to his knees, then flat on his face.

_To be concluded…._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**A/N**: So this is the end. I'd like to thank everyone once again for reading my little story and encouraging me to share my imagination. I loved hearing from each and every one of you and I look forward to hearing from you again with my next round of stories. I hope you like the ending.

**Comforting Heat**

**Chapter 18**

Hiei walked down the street, waiting impatiently for the ferry girl to arrive. He didn't know what happened to Yoko's spirit. Once he materialized at the scene of his death, he was alone and remained so for several minutes. _Maybe he managed to jump again_. Hiei couldn't remain in the alley for too long, disgusted at the sight of his naked body lying in a pool of blood, his dead crimson eyes staring out, unseeing. _Disgraceful_.

His only consolation was seeing the charred body of the kitsune lying next to him_. Serves the bastard right. _

"Hi there!"

Crimson eyes looked to the side to see a cherub-faced young girl with short blonde hair and a pale pink kimono. Her big blue eyes sparkled and Hiei immediately disliked her.

"Skip the pleasantries, let's just get this over with."

The perky girl's features fell under the harsh tone and she pulled her oar out and the pair took off for the Rekai in what Hiei considered blessed silence.

The ride wasn't long and soon he was being led towards Koenma's office. The young girl insisted on escorting him, claiming she would be remiss in her duties as a ferry girl if she didn't accompany him to Koenma's office. Hiei acquiesced so the young girl would be quiet.

As they rounded a corner Hiei stopped in his tracks as a pair approached them. One was a tall, elegant woman with long dark hair and an equally dark kimono. By her side was a beautiful young man with red hair, pale skin and disarming green eyes. They came to a stop a few feet away from Hiei and the ferry girls took a few polite steps back.

"Hiei."

"Kurama."

"Please, call me Shuichi."

Hiei nodded and left his head hanging.

"I….I'm….sorry, Kur—Shuichi."

Those warm green eyes smiled and he tilted the fire demon's chin up with a delicate finger and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Hiei's lips.

"Don't apologize. If anything I should apologize to you. You were a good friend to me and I ignored your advice about Yoko. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. And I want to thank you. I'm finally free of Yoko and Koenma is sending me back as Shuichi, no time lost."

"I'm glad."

"Goodbye, Hiei."

"Goodbye, Shuichi."

Hiei continued down the hall, following the ferry girl to Koenma's office. The young girl knocked on the door and when she heard the ok to enter, she opened the door and bowed as Hiei walked past her into the office.

Hiei just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, waiting to be given the bad news. Koenma read his file, brow furrowed. When he was done, he closed the file and looked up at the fire demon.

"Hell of a way to go, Hiei. What were you thinking?"

"Obviously I didn't think he would kill me. I wasn't suicidal."

"But your intent was to kill him."

"Yes."

"Because of Shuichi?"

"That boy was doomed with that fox living inside of him. Do you know what he did to get into that club?"

Koenma hung his head and sighed. "Yes, I do. But that doesn't excuse----"

"Shuichi is safe and he forgives me. That's all that matters."

"Indeed."

"So let's get this over with."

Hiei stood there, proud as ever and all Koenma could do was offer a somber nod in return. Any other gesture would have been lost on the fire demon. He wasn't one for sentimental scenes. _Unless you're a golden-eyed toushin or blue-haired Koorime apparently_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei followed the junior god silently, already having come to terms with his fate of spending eternity in a state of torture and darkness. He wasn't kidding himself. Despite his service as a Rekai Tantei, his misdeeds more than outweighed his good deeds. Koenma stopped and pointed to a doorway at the end of a long ramp. It was fairly plain looking, no decorations, no signs of impending pain and despair.

"There you go. Your home for eternity. Goodbye, Hiei."

Hiei just nodded and headed for the door. He wasn't scared. If anything, he was looking forward to the pain. It would distract him from all that he'd lost. He stopped in front of the door, hand tightly grasping the handle. _I wish I could have seen you one more time, Yusuke. One more time to tell you I love you and to look into those amber eyes. My one true weakness_.

Hiei suddenly turned around, his pride and sense of self lost to his desire, to beg Koenma to see Yusuke before he entered his afterlife, but the junior god was gone. He slowly turned around and opened the door. The sight before him was enough to freeze him in place. Green fields, blue skies and warm, golden sunshine.

"What in the name of Kami?"

"What were you expecting? A dark pit of tortures and flames?"

Hiei spun around to see Koenma standing there, a smirk wrapped around his pacifier.

"I thought…"

"Do you honestly think that he'd let me have a moment's peace if I did something like that to you?"

"He?"

Koenma nodded past Hiei and the fire demon turned around to see Yusuke standing only six feet away, hands shoved in his pockets, smirk in place.

"Yusuke?"

"Hey there."

Yusuke slowly approached and enveloped Hiei within his arms, squeezing tight. Hiei didn't respond at first. He just stood there, mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Hiei?"

Yusuke's worried voice broke Hiei's frozen state and he quickly threw his arms around Yusuke, holding on as tight as possible.

"Yusuke. Oh gods…."

"I missed you too."

Yusuke looked up, a smile of thanks on his face and Koenma just nodded his head in acknowledgement before sealing the door and returning to the Reikai. Yusuke pulled back to look down at Hiei and plant a gentle kiss on his love's lips.

"So…this is real? You, you're real?"

Yusuke chuckled and rested his forehead against Hiei's. "It's all real, Hiei. You really think Koenma would send you to some pit of torture for eternity?"

"I thought Kami might. He's never been my biggest fan."

"You've got a point there. But you've done too much to save their asses and he knows it."

"Yusuke."

"Hmmm?"

"……."

Yusuke frowned slightly. "Hiei?"

"Did….did Koenma tell you….?"

"No. Do you want to tell me?"

"Not yet."

"We have time."

Yusuke gave Hiei another gentle kiss but when he tried to pull back, Hiei just lunged forward, not letting his lips escape so easily. When they finally broke the kiss, Hiei buried his face in Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke could feel the body within his arms tremble and he knew the fire demon was trying to quell his emotions. _Maybe I'll help him out a bit._

"Hey, guess what? In here, we don't have to worry about having sex. As a spirit, you don't have to worry about hurting me anymore. How's that for a blissful eternity?"

Hiei chuckled and he silently thanked Yusuke for lightening the mood, knowing he was fighting back tears which he was loathe to shed. _I'm done crying_.

"Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

"Forever, Yusuke."

**The End.**


End file.
